


I Shouldn't Have Let Go (If I Realized I Loved You Sooner)

by TheFearlessArmy



Series: Heart Pieces [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alongside green-, Alternate Universe - Echotale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe- SpiritTale, And maybe papyrus, Angst, Because you know?, Boys In Love, Chara and Frisk are at least 17 years old, Chara is somehow alive pls dont think about this much, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Chara (Undertale), Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, G is a charming little shit-, G just might be the only sane one here, Hahaha no one is happy, IF YOU CANT GET THE HEART MIGHT AS WELL SHARE IT BOI, Jealous Sans (Undertale), Like- damn, Love, Mage Reader, Male Frisk (Undertale), More angst, Platonic Soulbond, Polymary maybe, Reader not as tall as papy but at least 3 heads taller then the sanses, Sans is a jackass, This just in, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Yeah- Also papyrus, bad childhood tm, fuck it, i made my baby suffer, im loving it though-, mr steal ya girl are here, oh look its the angst train bitches, reader is actually a tall girl, skeleton boy has immense guilt, spirit should be protected at all cost-, the boys have arrived, wasn't kidding with the bad childhood tm tag-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFearlessArmy/pseuds/TheFearlessArmy
Summary: So you loved her, just not in the way she loved you.You broke her heart and she taken the pieces with her to prevent you from picking it up.Now alternate universe versions of yourself (as well as your brother and his alternate versions) seem to have the privilage to do JUST THATJust because her soul calls out to them (much to your horror and guilt, you realized that her soul called out to you too and you never realized)(Basically a story of Sans p.o,v where he breaks your heart but then slowly realizes he fucked up when other versions of him, his brother and also his brothers alternate versions are headover hills inlove with you and are your soulmates)(Aka an idea i formed when all i read were angst undertale x reader stories and a fistfull of reverse harems)





	1. You shattered it and she cried*

_**The guilt** _

It was....it wasn't right how you loved him alot, The heart eyes you give him and the utter content of the kisses, the cuddles. It just continued to break Sans as he falls into a pit of guilt, He can't keep lying, He can't keep this act, He can't continue saying I love you when theres no love in that statement at all. It sickened him, The act but never you. The way he had to act is what sickened him to the very SOUL and he was doing it to you of all people.

You were basically the perfect girlfriend any guy wanted ( ~~ ** _could outright abuse if they can_**~~ ), You had a patience of a saint, a kindness of a goddess, you can play most instruments and sing like a siren. The way your eyes shinned and were just full of love and life, your skin was smooth and was just...it was comforting to hold you tight.

Friends would pat his back and say "Congrats! You got a keeper!" He'd let out a fake grin ( ~~ _ **Something you've notice**_~~ ) You would give a bashful expression "That's not true hehe, I should be the one grateful, He's like my anchor" They would give a hearty laugh, saying things like. "You have an amazing relationship" or "I hope you guys stay together, you two are perfect"

It was sufficating, He hated this ( ~~ _ **he can't bring himself to hate you though**_~~ ) Sans guessed that maybe it was his fault for asking you out ( ~~ _ **Out of pity basically**_~~ ) The way you cried on the bathtub, A razor in hand. Your eyes lifeless and you were shaking, trying to find the courage to just do it....A picture of your family just placed on your chest.

He had to make you snap out of it, He said alot of...love things, "Don't you realize I love you kiddo? Me, Paps, Toriel just...just EVERYONE....everyone cares about you, **_I_** care about you... _ **I love you**_ " He meant it in a family way, He really meant it in a family way.

But when you kissed him...he knew he just buried himself a grave. Soon it just became like a...a image to him, Your relationship did some good and bad for the humans and monsters, Alot were happy, praising you two for coming out together. Showing everyone how much you two "love" each other.

"The first human and monster relationship!" they all said as before Sans knew it, You and him were representing monster kind and humanity. A perfect example of interspecies in total harmony.

He can't take it anymore, he just can't...not anymore

* * *

 

Stopping his car at the large house, it was actually too big to be a house yet to small to be called a mansion, large enough to fit maybe 7 to 10 people minimum, but still small to hold a party of some sort. It was home ( ~~ _ **your home**_~~ ) so why did it fill him with so much dread? no matter, This was his home for almost 3 years, getting kicked out of the dead beat apartment he and his brother lived in would have been the best thing ever, seeing as you took them to live with you off the bat with no hesitation.

There were many things that went great with it, you got Papyrus' cooking to improve, giving respectful criticism while making sure that Papyrus feelings didn't get hurt, Sans realized he was getting of track as he got out of the car, his keys dangling on his phalanges as he swirled it around, A smell of burgers and smoke can be found on his jacket.

Sans thought he could spoil himself with some grillby's just for today ( ~~ _ **It's not like today was special**_~~ ) One things for sure, Papyus wasn't home, he sent a text to Sans indicating he was in "A SLEEPOVER WITH FRISK AS A CONGRATS ON BEING DATEMATES WITH FELLOW CHARA FOR MANY YEARS" which was in Toriel's place, So it was just you and him.

An opportunity to end it all right here before he digs himself even deeper, Fumbling with the keys as he opened the door, he was greeted with a smell of steamed brocolli and ham in the air, Obviously it was you cooking ( ~~ _ **He hopes you don't mind packing it for tomorrow, he wasn't exactly hungry right now**_~~ ) His fuzy slippers echoed around the house as he turned right.

Upon entering the dining area, he was greeted with the sight of you in a simple blue dress. It wasn't puffy or short, just a normal sundress that complimented your skin. You had applied light make-up and your soul shined brightly, it grew brighter when you looked at him, beaming happily as a blush rested on your cheeks. You were never one to dress up, wearing only to comfortable clothes such as jeans, t-shirt and oversized sweaters. Your hair always in a messy bun with loose strands that cover your eyes sometimes yet today it was loose, some of your hair clipped to keep them from blocking your vision.

"Sans! Just in time" You called out, grinning widely at him. Sans gave a chuckle as he waved at you as a way to say hello. He could feel his soul aching with _**GUILT**_ , so much guilt. He noticed how your smile seem to....stop shining, slowly faltering, does his expression look grim? "Is there something wrong?" You asked as you approached him, Your eyes shining with concern, He gave a quick nod and it made your smile fall off completly, "Ki..Kiddo...I think we need to talk" Sans never dared called you kiddo unless he was serious about something.

You would know this seeing as he either called you that or called you by your name, "O..of course" You two went to the living room, sitting on the comfortable couch, Sans couldn't relax and he can see you can't either. You were nervous, He could notice a mile away with your posture, expression and lastly your soul. "Look kiddo, You know I love you right?" He said, You nodded gently. "But you know there are different types of love right? Sibling love, Family love and love love even just friendship love" He rambled on, He sees you sweat abit and your muscles tensing when he touched your hand.

"What I'm saying is kiddo..I think we should break up, the kind of love I feel doesn't...it doesn't suit what kind of love YOU feel" You seem to tense even more, letting out a nervous laugh as if you desregard what he said as a joke. "tha...that wasn't a very funny jo..joke but haha y..you got me" He was right, You were shaking it off as joke. But he knew that wasn't the case. He just needed you to admit it, this wasn't some joke and he wasn't going to back down now.

"I'm serious (Y/n)...I don't think this will work, I tried really. I tried to love you the same way you do with me but I _**CAN'T**_..I just can't, You're a great woman (Y/n) but I just don't feel like this is working out. For 2 years I tried to see if I could but It's just impossible. You're just a friend..a really close friend" There he said it, all the emotion he felt. He took deep breaths, this was doing great.

He was feeling MUCH better letting those emotions out. All he heard from you was your shaky breaths and the feeling of your quivering soul. It hurt but..this was better, not just for you but for him too, he feels as if the burden was lifted from his shoulders. Yet his soul sting abit when you sudden retracted your hands from his, almost like his hands were acid and it was burning and eating yours.

You stood up all of a sudden "Tha..that's fine" You said with a quivering tone, You smiled at him and his soul just broke as the tears streaming down your eyes but you held strong. "D..do you want to eat? Anything at all? I..I cooked an..and uh today was a special day, I..it's our th...three year anniversary" You let out a watery laugh. His soul ached even more, that was today? Shit he thought that was going to be three weeks ago. "I got so u..used to this..B...but don't worry" You kept wiping the tears away. He wanted to pull those arms away from your face. ( ~~ _ **stars he was sorry, please stop crying, please**_~~ )

~~_**Stop** _ ~~

"Yo...you and Papyrus w...won't be kicked out haha!" You waved both your hands as if dismissing what you think he was thinking, You were grinning but the tears betray your expression. Your eyes were glossy with tears but they were still so bright

~~_**That's not what I'm worried about** _ ~~

"Y..you guys are st..still my family, e...even if you don't love me like THAT" He didn't miss how your eyes narrowed as a sad yet knowing smile was placed on your lips.

~~_**I'm sorry but please don't be disgusted by yourself** _ ~~

"u...uh..Di..dinner's on the table, I...I'll be headed to bed, L...look how terribly overdressed I am haha! 

I...I'm really silly" You were trying to find a way to turn it all back to normal, Hell he wanted that too. But he couldn't help but frown seeing you look so heartbroken yet you look like everything was fine. That this was a regular night just without the romance.

And before he knew it, he was alone on the living room as the door to your bedroom shut closed for the night and the house was filled with cries and utter heartbreak. He had do to it....he just had too.

**_~~Why isn't the guilt leaving~~ _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: Wednesday, May 29 2019 9:32 AM.


	2. Everything was cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He took a sip of the hot coffee as it was just the same way she always did it for him. But his throat tightened and the coffee tasted stale and out of life. The warm feeling was gone despite it being literally hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boi- Like I didn't suspect a sudden blow up from the first chapter! Anyways the angst train aint stopping until we get to fluff station- which is still abit far ;). Let's see the aftermath
> 
> Aternate title: Everything was cold since she was the warmth

**Cold**

It's so cold, not in a literal sense as the house was always warm. But it was missing something, Maybe he got used with you in the kitchen singing as you made breakfast or any meal of the day, or the happy greeting you do when you see him enter the living room. Everything was normal, but yet those little quirks he saw was gone. He saw you in the kitchen, making toast and cooking. You hummed but your tone was all over the place, you looked tired. He wouldn't blame you.

~~_**he would too if he was in your place** _ ~~

~~~~You still waved at him, but your smile doesn't reach your eyes. You were so strong and he admired you for that, Papyrus wasn't home yet, but you noticed his train of thoughts " _ **He said he'll be on his way home, he stated he hasn't eaten yet so I'm preparing for three**_ " You claimed, your tone was calm, unwavering yet your soul told all what you felt. It's light was so dim, your soul didn't bounce at the sight of him...It did but it retracted itself from doing so as if seeing him had hurt it on it's own way.

~~**For a reason it hurts, maybe he was just use to the way it reacted to him** ~~

" **No harm done kiddo, I gotta be on the basement lab so is it ok if-"** You cut him off, your hand lifted up indicating for him to stop talking. " _ **Don't worry, I understand what you are trying to say. I'll bring down the food to the lab when I finish**_ " You stated, You never cut him off and your tone sounded sharp. Maybe it was his imagination, wanting you to hate him but yet, here you are still cooking for them. For HIM, and still talking as if everything was relatively normal. He read from human books and the internet what to suspect from a breakup. Nothing prepared him for the "You break up but everything is normal yet something is missing" aftermath.

You didn't rat him out on Toriel and Undyne like he suspected or overreacted and maybe thrown a few vases and plates. Maybe he was reading it all wrong? Maybe it's true that you were alright? But deep inside he knew that wasn't the case and the heartbroken cries were not just inside his head. You were protecting your heart pieces from him, picking it up yourself but never bothering to try and mend it. Without another word he left to go to the lab, he almost missed the way your soul quivered even more and the choked sob that escaped your throat.

He shook it off, this was fine, you were just going through the feelings of a breakup ( ~~ **It's his fault and he doesn't even bother to realize that)**~~ It was still fresh, this all happened last night. He sigh tiredly, he was so mentally tired, he felt the burden lift from his shoulders yet something else feels like its weighting him down. He doesn't get this! But no matter again, he shrugged it off as there were more pressing matters to attend to like trying to finish this vastly large machine ( ~~ **And bring back his dad Gaster from the void**~~ ) He looked at all this theories he made when he was just a teen. There weren't any flaws ( ~~ **Does his spellings count as flaws?**~~ ) So he could add even more for what he's learned thanks to working with Alphys again.

He grabbed his lab coat next to him as he put it on along with taping his round glasses to his face, he remembered you joking around as you put on your own pair saying " _ **EYE can see we're a match!**_ " He remembered he laughed so genuine at it, You were so silly...Fuck he was getting of track, his mind blaring your expression from last night. He needs to forget! He did what he did! He let out a shaky sigh as he begun his sketch, adding the parts he had acquired and the missing tools he needed to complete the machine, Only thing was missing was the needed power for it, a powerful magic generator to continue the flow of the machine. Only problem is that it was very expensive, he would have to take extra hours and sell his little inventions for the sake of getting a generator for that.

_***Knock *Knock** _

" _ **Could I come in?**_ " It was you, Of course you could, you always let yourself in since he trusted you. Why would you be hesistant now? ( ~~ **It's because of the break up)**~~ He rolled his chair away from his desk using his feet, " **Sure thing kiddo** ' He said with his signature lazy grin on his face, It took a full blown minute before he heard the door opened, and even so he felt your soul hesitant, even cried abit wanting its vessel to turn back and not go down here and face it. But you still did, going down as you watched your step as you held the tray so it wont tip down the content on top of it. It was the normal breakfast, Eggs with bacon alongside some fresh toast and a nice steaming cup of coffee.

" _ **Papyrus is home and he's currently eating, he made a fuss on how he was 5 minutes late even if I said it was ok that we all get late on something**_ " You giggled, He can't help but chuckle himself but he regretted it soon afterwards as the laughter died down and it was replaced with awkward silence. You placed the tray down as you rubbed your arm, " _ **Is there anything you need help with?**_ " You offered with a hesitant smile. You were still the same but just with some extra hesitance in your system. He saw you glance up at the notes then at him.  _ **"I...I could help you with the magic generator, Like take a few late shifts**_ " He snapped his gaze as his eyesockets widen. **"Kiddo y-ya can't! I-i mean this things are expensive"** Sans said, You shook your head. " _ **I...I want too, I mean I contributed alot for this so far...Why stop now?**_ " You said with a bittersweet smile. You gave a small little laugh, " ** _Enjoy your food, I'll talk to my boss about putting up a few hours"_** With that you left.

~~**The room felt so much colder and he doesn't know why.** ~~

Sans decided he should eat the food before it gets cold, You always scolded him for it. Saying that it was much better if everything was hot, cold food tasted pretty stale and you would even pout and cross your arms while saying all those. He shakingly took the food, taking a bite on it as his breath hitch. It was all the same, but there was something missing, what was missing? He doesn't get it! He shook it off, He must be tired from what happened last night and the soul aching cries that flooded the house. He took a sip of the hot coffee as it was just the same way you always did it for him. But his throat tightened and the coffee tasted stale and out of life. The warm feeling was gone despite it being literally hot. 

~~**It was so cold**~~

* * *

 

It took a few hours tops to finish the sketch, adding any evidence to his theories to make it work. He thought he can finally stop and take a break as Sans headed upstairs, The T.V was on and it illuminated the dark living room and the people on the couch. You and Papyrus happily talked as you laughed at Papyrus expression on the cooking show. " ** _HE SHOULD BE NICER TO JUDGING HIS CONTESTANTS FOOD! IT LOOKS DELICIOUS!_** " His brother exclaimed, You giggled in return as your soul shined brightly " ** _It's just the way he acts Paps_** " You said as you looked back at the television. " _ **I HOPE SANS GETS BACK FROM FIXING THE MACHINE! IT'S ALMOST TIME FOR MOVIE NIGHT!**_ " Papyrus huffed as he looked at the time.

~~**For some reason it's warm now** ~~

Sans thought it was about time he showed himself then stand in the corner like a creep. " **Heya Bro, (Y/n)** " He greeted casually, Their eyes (or lack of) were on him, He sweated abit but paid no mind as his grin never faltered. " _ **RIGHT ON TIME SANS! ME AND YOUR DATEMATE WERE JUST TALKING ABOUT WHEN WILL YOU COME BACK FROM THE BASEMENT!"**_ Sans grinned faltered at " **Datemate** " and the atmosphere thickened ( ~~ **It's cold again, why is it cold again?**~~ ) It was obvious the tension so either Papyrus is good at hiding his concerns about the sudden shift or he's oblivious to it. " **We aren't datemates paps** " Sans mumbled before he took a seat next to Papyrus, you were on Paps left side, " _ **How about we watch one of my favorite anime?**_ " You spoke softly, Your eyes weren't bright and soul was dimmed again. " _ **O-Of Course"**_ Papyrus said in his inside voice as his tone was cautious.

~~**Everything was cold again**~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans you dumb slut-
> 
> Sans: I DONT KNOW WHATS MISSING!
> 
> \-----
> 
> If everyone was confuse about the reader's contribution. She agreed to have a basement lab in HER house, in exchange is that Sans agreed to let her contribute money to any missing parts and tools needed for the machine.
> 
> And another note, should or should I not change the title to something else? Vote A or B in the comments
> 
> A. Keep the title  
> B. Change the name and it should be called "Heart Pieces"
> 
> And on another related note I drew one of the scenes cuz my artistic hand isn't satisfied with just writing >w>
> 
> Chapter 1 Scene: [The reader crying](https://thefearlessarmyartblog.tumblr.com/post/181338512925/y-you-and-papyrus-w-wont-be-kicked-out)  
> \---
> 
> Edif: (Dec 25)
> 
> Uh, sorry for the mishap- I accidentally published the chapter 3 that wasnt even suppose to be published yet??? Sorry


	3. Ex to Ex, Brother to Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was so ackward talking to her, Sometime between the movie (Which he didn't really focuse on) he thought that his break up speech was...bland to say the least, it was straight forward but it sounded like the typical "its not you it's me" break up speech that makes Sans' blue tounge turn sour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LET ME JUST SAY THAT I LOVE YOU ALL-
> 
> *coughs*
> 
> Time for sans to explain :)

It wasn't fair, Sans thought. The awkwardness the gods seem to be given him was too much that even the movie didn't break the tension. Everything was silent, no one spoke and the T.V only made sounds that really prevents the room to be ingulf in total silence. No one dared spoke even when the anime ended and the credits rolled. Sans looked over at Papyrus seeing him fast asleep. Your eyes met as he did, he took noticed that your eyes looked heavy as your skin was pale. Obvious tear marks were seen and it made Sans soul ache, did he cause that? ( ~~ **Of course he did, what an idiot**~~ ).

" _ **Sans..**_ " You begun " _ **I'll go and take Papyrus to his room**_ " Sans grinned faltered. Wasn't what he expected but it was OK, " **Sure** " Sans replied in a heartbeat. He chuckled internally seeing as he was a literal skeleton with no heart ( ~~ **figuratively as well-**~~ ) " **Hey uh...(Y/n)? Could we talk in the kitchen after?** " Sans asked..You were hesitant again, your shoulders stiff and your eyes darted everywhere and anywhere but him and his eye sockets." _ **O-OK"**_ You said weakly, as You shook Papyrus awake to get him up his sleepy bones so it would be easier for you to tuck him to sleep.

He watched you lead Papyrus upstairs and slowly you exited his view as the walls finally took your cover. His tense shoulders finally relaxed as his grin turned upside down sighing. It was so awkward talking to you, Sometime between the movie ( ~~ **Which he didn't really focus on**~~ ) he thought that his break up speech was...bland to say the least, it was straight forward but it sounded like the typical "its not you it's me" break up speech that makes Sans' blue tongue turn sour. Sure yes the reason is like that but he wanted to put details, more reasons why he had to do it. Since for some reason if he doesn't this thing that still weighting him down will break him.

* * *

Sans decided a nice cup of tea would sooth the mood, He was more of a ketchup with coffee person so the cup of tea was especially for you. He remembered the tense reaction you had when both speaking to him and the fact that he called you out. Speak of the devil, your soft footsteps can be heard echoing throughout the house as you entered the kitchen. Sniffling the air, you had a small smile in your face " _ **Tea?**_ " You asked softly, that made him chuckle " **Yep, Buttercup tea to be exact** " He boast confidently as his grin widen seeing you let out the smallest giggle as you took the cup from his hands.

Sitting on the chairs you both sipped your beverages in silent. " _ **What did you....want to talk about?**_ " You asked as you focused your gaze on the golden hue of the teacup's containment. ' **About last night** " Sans muttered but he knew that you heard it either way as the atmosphere shifts and your shoulders went tense again.Only did your body relax when you took small sips of the tea, you were taking deep breaths, your eyes settled down to look at him and he was filled with guilt.

You were crying again ( ~~ **You've always been a crybaby**~~ ) " _ **Can we n-not talk about this Sans? I-I get it, You NEVER loved m-me so please..j-just drop it**_ " You were stuttering like crazy, Sans sigh as he tried to hold your hand but you only flinched back as if his touch was poison. " **Kiddo, I just want to explain more about this** " Sans begged. He resorted to begging it usually got you listen to him..."usually", You shook your head as you stood up " _ **there's NOTHING to "explain" Sans..R-really**_ " You shuddered as you emphasize the word explain. " ** _I just want to have some time to think, What you did really hurt me_** " You confessed. Hurt you? Hurt _**YOU**_?

" **Look kiddo, I was hurt too! You had no idea how pressuring it was to put up an act in front of our friends! To tell myself that I'm doing this for YOUR SAKE so you wont kill yourself** " Sans took deep breaths as he finally looked at you properly..Fuck, You were crying again, hot tears streaming down your face, your lips quivering as finally you glared at him and well...slapped him. " _ **I-I'm going to my room**_ " You claimed as you put your hand on your chest, your hand clenching into a fist before storming off as your tears still trailed down. " **K-Kiddo w-wait!** " He said as he reached out to you, he only grasp your shirt before he held nothing but air, his eye sockets were blank not knowing what to do next. He hid his face among his hands and groan, Fuck that wasn't what he wanted to say

* * *

You left first thing in the morning as Sans sat on the dining room, a mug of coffee in hand and a note on the other " _ **I'll be off to work early -(Y/n)**_ " He sigh as he had hope to clear the misunderstanding from last night " **B-brother?** " Papyrus called out. He opened one of his eye sockets to see his little brother looming over him, his expression had a worried look, ' **Heya bro** " He greeted with his deep voice, he notice papyrus flinch at how tired he sounded ( ~~ **hell, even look actually**~~ ) " **I-is everything alright with you and t-the human?** " Papyrus never stuttered, was their fight really that loud? Well he wouldn't be surprise as Papyrus was a light sleeper ( ~~ **unlike him who could sleep through an earthquake if he wanted too**~~ ). Should he lie? He could worry papyrus more. He was also too tired to even think of a simple lie to tell him.

" **M'fine paps, just a misunderstanding** " Sans shrugged as he took a sip of his coffee, Papyrus didn't budge " **Sans..I heard the argument..I'm not stupid** " His tone was still quiet, Sans hated the way Papyrus spoke like this, it sounds like he was going to get angry at him. " **Ya can speak normally bro, I don't bite** " He joked with a wink. Papyrus sigh as he crossed his arms. " **PLEASE TELL ME WHY YOU TWO FOUGHT!** " He exclaimed. Sans frown, " **Don't take it personal Papyrus but me and her broke up, it's just...I can't anymore** " Finally he said it, maybe this is a good thing. He didn't want to act like a couple with you in front of the others. That was just wrong for them and for you.

" **CAN I ASK WHY YOU CAN'T?** " Papyrus pushed. Sans gulped, should he? Should he tell the truth? The "i didn't really love her so basically this relationship was one-sided for 3 years" truth? Should he risk it? ( ~~ **It's all gonna reset anyways**~~ ) Sans took deep breaths " **I don't love her Paps** " He said, the shock look of papyrus face was laughable but this was no laughing matter at all. " **What do you mean you don't love her?** " There goes the silent voice again, Sans felt uneasy with his tone. ( ~~ **it almost sounded angry**~~ ) " **I just didn't , For 3 years I tried paps, But I couldn't feel this "spark" you know** " He muttered. " **THAT'S....HARSH** " Papyrus said, That caught his attention. The word " _ **harsh**_ " " **Why so bro?"** He can't help but slip an annoyed tone. It was normal for humans to break up and then find a new mate all together. Sure it stung them but they usually get over it.

" **BROTHER WHAT IF YOUR PLACES WERE SWITCH?** " Sans looked puzzled " **Yeah?** " He wanted Paps to continue " **WHAT I'M SAYING SANS IS THAT, WHAT IF YOU WERE HOPELESSLY IN LOVE WITH HER BUT THEN SHE BREAKS UP WITH YOU FOR THE SAME REASON, HOW WOULD YOU FEEL ABOUT ALL OF A SUDDEN THAT THE PERSON YOU HAD BEEN IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH HAD ONLY LED YOU ON FOR 3 YEARS STRAIGHT?** " Sans was silent, Papyrus huffed " **I AM DEEPLY DISAPPOINTED SANS BUT I DO HOPE YOU AND THE HUMAN MAKE UP! I HATE SEEING YOU TWO ACT DISTANT WITH EACH OTHER! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL NOT ALLOW SOMETHING SUCH AS A BREAK-UP RUIN WHAT WAS ONCE A GREAT FRIENDSHIP!** " Sans chuckled but his mind was somewhere else.

" **Sure thing bro** " He trailed off, Papyrus let out a string of nyehehe's " **I AGAIN DO HOPE YOU WOULD STEP ASIDE YOUR DIFFERENCES AND TALK! I SHALL BE ON MY WAY TO WORK NOW! THE FELLOW HUMANS JUST CAN'T STOP LOVING MY SPAGHETTI!** " With that the taller skeleton marched up to his room to change, Sans was left alone in the dining area, his cup of coffee already cold. Standing up alongside with bringing the cup, Sans teleported to the basement. Looking at the blueprints and the goal here, yet he couldn't focus

~~_**WHAT IF YOUR PLACES WERE SWITCHED?** _ ~~

Sans sigh as his soul ached, he tried to shake his brothers words out of his skull

~~_**AND SHE BROKE UP WITH YOU FOR THE SAME REASON** _ ~~

He would have accepted it, he was understanding. Humans break up with their mates all the time

~~_**HOW WOULD YOU FEEL ABOUT ALL OF A SUDDEN THE PERSON YOU HAD BEEN IN A RELATIONSHIP HAD LED YOU ON FOR 3 YEARS?** _ ~~

He would have been in so much pain..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all- Fanart? Like legit fanart?????? Like someone drew fanart?! For this story? What???
> 
> [Chapter 1 and 2 scenes (Alongside her reaction)](https://thefearlessarmyartblog.tumblr.com/post/181371718095/and-im-sorry-if-the-drawings-are-bad-i-got-got) by wokkywokky12
> 
> [My drawing for chapter 2 ](https://thefearlessarmyartblog.tumblr.com/post/181484257455/he-remembered-you-joking-around-as-you-put-on-your)My drawing for chapter 2 (The little flashback in the basement lab)
> 
> \----
> 
> Also it seems like theres been a tie-
> 
> So I'll be keeping the title of the story, though I would nickname it heart pieces, Since if we go by acronyme it doesnt really sound catchy ┐(￣ヮ￣)┌
> 
> Thank you for everyone who voiced their opinions in the comment section


	4. Boom! Goes the Machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Didn't suspect you'd bring a hot human here vanilla" His darker version said with a wink for you. You looked uncomfortable and he was ready to jump to your aid - "Hey now, keep your weird hormones under control" His taller version said, He stretched his hand to you "My names Sans, but some call me G in my universe" G said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ARE YOU READY BOIS AND GIRLS?! Cuz I am! I was looking forward of doing this part as the angst train is almost close to fluff station! Shinanigins will happen soon! And anime tropes to write!!!

Maybe he was impatient? Or out of his own fucking mind as the machine was broken, now there's copies of himself ( _ ~~ **and his brother**~~_ ) in front of him. The smoke had left the basement and he was sure that it traveled all over to the house and can be seen in the driveway. He was just glad this house was in private property and away from the city. " **Ya gonna stand there and gawk at us? An introduction would be nice here vanilla** " A dark version of himself said, his red pinpricks bore into his own. Sans grin tighten. " **I thought I look pretty obvious, seeing as you know me already** " He replied with a shrug, " **REALLY? HAVE WE MET BEFORE?** " His...more energetic self asked, his pinpricks turning into stars, how he does that is beyond him.

" **Why'd ya drag us out huh vanilla?** " A much taller version of him asked, he looked like a fusion of Gaster and himself, adorning the cracks on his face alongside the holes on both hands. " **I didn't mean too, accident really** " with a shrug as he looked around.He dragged alot here if he was being honest. the smoke was still thick beneath their feet and up their heads. " _ **Sans?!**_ " Your voice rang with worry as it echoed through the house, his shoulders tense, did you check out early from work or? Sans looked at the clock and notice how...late it was, your second work shift had ended an hour ago, " _ **Sans are you OK?!**_ " You shouted, he could hear your footsteps approaching, " **Who the fuck-** " before his darker version can finish that sentence, Sans had teleported himself out of the basement and pulled you away from the door.

When he turned you around, his soul ached more as your face just screamed tired and worried. The bags looked worse and your eyes looked frantic, " _ **S-sans!"**_ You said in relief as you hugged him, making him tense up under your hold. ( _ ~~ **Aren't you mad at him?**~~_ ) " **Are you OK? Are you injured?** " You said as your hands traveled along his face and checked his neck, your eyes looking closely for even a scratch on him. ( ~~ _ **Why do you still care?!**_~~ ) Finally you let out a relief sob, " _ **I-i'm so glad you're alright**_ " and yet again you hugged him, he pat your back in assurance as you sobbed( ~~ _ **Why are you crying for his sake?**_~~ ) Pulling away he wiped your tears away, your eyes were heavy as you nuzzled on his hand. ( ~~ _ **Why are you so cute? Why does it hurt?!**_~~ )

Then you slowly took off his hand from your face, taking deep breaths as you look over where the smoke is coming from " _ **What happened**_ " You asked softly as you stood up. ( ~~ _ **he always had to look up to see you**_~~ ) " **Promise you won't be mad?** " He whispered, You look at him with worry and confusion." _ **When have I ever gotten mad at you?**_ " You asked with a smile. ( ~~ _ **Like the fight from last night**_~~ ). " **It's better that I show you, please don't freak out?** " He begged, You nod your head. He wanted to hold your hand to guide you but that would bring the wrong message, with a sign to follow him.

He opened the door of the basement, numerous voices could be heard, some trying to calm whatever was happening down there and the majority fighting with a few threats like threatening to dust the person. You looked puzzled and he wanted to laugh at the expression you were making but it wasn't the time as he went down as you soon followed, " **Didn't suspect you'd bring a hot human here vanilla** " His darker version said with a wink for you.

You looked uncomfortable and he was ready to jump to your aid - " **Hey now, keep your weird hormones under control** " His taller version said, He stretched his hand to you " **My names Sans, but some call me G in my universe** " G said ( ~~ _ **at least sans won't keep calling him taller version instead**_~~ ). " _ **(Y/n) (L/n), owner of the household**_ " You said with no hesitation. " _ **Sans...can you explain more when we bring....**_ " you scout the whole room and gulped, " _ **our unexpected guest upstairs?**_ " You were calm to say at least but he knew you better, as you all will go upstairs you'll freak out or pass out of shock from seeing multiple versions of ( ~~ _ **your own ex**_~~ ) himself hurled up in the basement.

Leading all of them in the large living room, you sat down. " _ **Sans please explain how and why their** **here**_ " You asked sweating, " **slipped out of my mind that the machine was only turned on with a small normal generator** " Sans said shrugging, " **I was putting some minor upgrades while I doubled checked any broken or knotted wires, was pretty tired since the coffee didn't kick in yet and I activated it** " he blushed blue for his stupidity and it seems like the others agreed as well.

" **What were you doing with that kind of machine anyways?** " A...lazier version of his brother asked, " _ **He wanted to bring his dad back**_ " You answered for him. He raised a brow to you, " **How would you know this honey?** " He asked. " _ **Sans trust me and I trust him, that and this house is under my name therefor my property and i need to know if the machine won't harm the house or himself for that matter**_ " You said, your voice never wavering. Sans sigh in relief, if he knew better these monsters would ask you and him's relationship.

" **Basically you're like their landlady or somethin'?** " his darker version said, " _ **No, I don't make them pay rent or anything, I'm...their friend and I let them live here with me**_ " You said with a soft tone, your eyes relaxing as a small smile was on your face. " _ **Please don't smoke in the house**_ " You smiled as you had an annoyed tone, Sans looked at the group and spotted three skeletons smoking.

It was the lazier version of his brother, his dark version and G. " **Brother please** " A papyrus said to G, who chuckled as he took off the cigarette, pressing it on to his jeans, Sans didn't miss the way you flinch seeing it and how you instantly hugged your left arm. " **YOU LIVE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE WOODS?** " the blue wearing version of himself asked as he entered the living room ( ~~ _ **why wasn't he here?**_~~ ) Sans scouted your expression as it turned suspicious when it landed on the energetic version.

" _ **Sans**_ -" you started and seem to flinch when the other sanses looked up to you, you let out a small giggle ( ~~ _ **in the corner of his eyesockets he saw them blush**_~~ ) " _ **s-sorry, I forgot**_ " You laughed as you scratched your head. " **No harm done honey** " the lazier version of Papyrus said. " _ **Well as I was saying, we can't keep you all having the name sans and papyrus, I suggest we have nicknames! To avoid confusion, like how G's nickname doesn't confuse me as such**_ " You said cheerfully.

Sans chuckled at your idea, it wasn't bad per say, it was more about the cooperation needed for it, seeing as some of these versions look like they would rather keep die then be nickname by anything else. You weren't exactly a great namer yourself. " **One things for sure, it can't be human names. Monster names are unique and should be able to tell each other apart by it** " Sans stated as a darker version of his brother scoff. " **EVERYONE KNOWS THAT YOU IDIOT, UNLESS YOU NEVER TOLD THIS PATHETIC HUMAN ABOUT MONSTER CULTURE** " Sans felt his hand twitch at the name calling of you.

" **Hey now, we're guest here, we should treat the host with respect** " the brother of G said. " **BAH! RESPECT MY COCCYX! WE ARE FORCED GUEST BY THIS MUCH MORE PATHETIC VERSION OF MY BROTHER!** " The edgier version of paps said as he smacked Sans' darker version " ** _That's not very nice_** " You said, Sans tensed beside you. " _ **You shouldn't harm your older brother you know, siblings aren't suppose to do that**_ " You continued, you were shaking slightly in fear as this papyrus was staring straight to your soul.

" **How about we head to the kitchen?** " Sans offered as he put his hand on your arm, careful not to slip it into your hand as he pulled you to the kitchen, away from them ( ~~ _ **and away from your death**_~~ ). You fell on your knees as you put a hand on your heart, you face scrunched up in pain as you breath heavily. Sans grabbed your medicine from the cupboards and a glass of water. " **Breath (Y/n), breath** " he instructed, he knew he should have taken over the talking or maybe defending his darker version's self. He shouldn't have put so much emotional responsibilities on your shoulders, " _ **I-i'm fine**_ " You said in a tired voice as you finish drinking your medicine. " _ **Some of them are scary**_ " You confessed with a soft voice, Sans chuckled

" **I know kiddo but you did good, You feelin' OK now? Or do you want to rest?** " He asked, he knew the answer, you were restless as ever and you hated being treated like a weakling. " **I'm fine, didn't I tell you?** " You huffed, " **Kiddo you're tired, from work, from this-...episode** " He wanted to say about the break-up but you weren't in the right condition." **I'll go and set their own nicknames while you rest** " You look at Sans, " _ **Why are you still friends with me?**_ " You asked. Sans was shocked, " _ **W-was our friendship a false as well?**_ " You're tone was low as your eyes were dropping but you were forcing them open. " _ **I love you Sans**_ " You sobbed as you finally closed your eyes.

You really knew how to pull his soul string didn't you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXPLAINATION TIME-
> 
> The reader's sickness is based on mine! I have a heart condition that prevents my blood to flow on a normal rate, so my normal heart rate is faster then a suppose normal one. It only gets intense with an emotional trigger, stress or physically getting tired. I have some medicine to stop it from going abnormally high (actually sometimes when it slows down really bad) but it takes alot of time to take effect.
> 
> Because of that, by the time it kicks in. This "episode" had already made me tired and start to voice my thoughts out loud before falling asleep. The reason for my abnormal blood flow (and heart rate) was that the doctors found three small holes on my heart alongside with a tissue that helps the heart pump my blood wasn't working so well and gets stuck.
> 
> By the time summer comes right around the corner, I'll be getting my second check-up for this (my last check up was last year, around june) the medication that the reader (and me) use is metoprolol!
> 
> \-----
> 
>  
> 
> [personality and casual home clothes of the reader](https://thefearlessarmyartblog.tumblr.com/post/181577369585/reader-from-heart-pieces-a-rough-concept-art-of)


	5. Nicknames Galore!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "WHAT A PATHETIC NICKNAME! I REFUSE TO FOLLOW WITH THIS!" He threw a tantrum "Unless you wanna be called brat by Sans, I suggest you shut it brat" G commented.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your concern from the last chapter, I'm sorry if it seems shorter or if this seems like a filler. I had a big idea how this chapater would go out. But uh, I had one of my triggers again so the motivation got of poofed. I had a small little activity and then bam- Heart hurts. But I'm fine now, just bummed out that I lost half of the idea i wanted to write.

He sigh as he used his magic to lift you up, You weren't heavy per say but seeing as you were taller then him so if he did carry you, your weight would focus on your upper torso if he focused more on carrying your lower part. That would also mean if he would have to focus on your upper body, your lower part would be the same result. " _ **She OK?**_ " He looked behind him, it was him again. It was papyrus swapped version? He looks lazy, has a lower speech volume like he does and slouches.

It's a bit of a stretch but it seems about accurate, Sans chuckled silently, Maybe he can nickname the guy stretch. " **Tired...She's had a hard day of work, human body can take so much** " Sans said half truth as there was no way he was going to tell your weakest point in your health( ~~ _ **He's worried they'll take advantage of it**_~~ ). " **She seems broken, Kind of a mess up description on her stats** " Stretch stated as he puffed the cigarette ( ~~ _ **You would be scolding this guy if you were awake**_~~ )

" **A broken heart for broken soul huh?** " Sans froze, " **Her HP seems low for an adult or even a regular human** " ( ~~ _ **Stop**_~~ ) " **Back off and stop putting your nasal nose in me and her** **business** " He growled as Stretch raised his arms up. Sans huffed as he continued on downstairs, " **IS SHE OK?** " He turned around to face a much more...brighter version of himself, the energetic one. He wore blue alot as Sans noticed ( ~~ _ **He can be named blueberry**_~~ ) " **She's alright** " He said quickly...to quickly, " **YOU SEEM PRETTY DEFENSIVE OF HER** " Sans almost clenched his fist ( ~~ _ **He stopped himself, he could have hurt you**_~~ ).

" **Ever heard that Curiosity killed the cat?** " He threatened, Blue was just like his brother in a way, seems like they like to stick their non existent noses anywhere. " **BUT SATISFACTION BROUGHT IT BACK** " Blue stated. Sans thought it was best to ignore him as he teleported to your bedroom. You whimpered in protest as Sans put the blanket over you, He went to turn on the electric fan in your room so you wont get too hot under the blanket. " **Sleep well kid** " He muttered before he exited the room, using his magic to lock the door ( ~~ _ **He wasn't taking any risk leaving it unlock**_~~ ).

* * *

He was not amuse at the slightest when he got down, His darker versions seem to have fought and now both of them have their sharp bone attacks at their non existent throats " _ **C O U L D  Y O U   A L L   K I N D L Y   S T O P ?**_ " He asked as he summoned his own set of blue attacks in between the two as he had two gaster blasters behind and in front of them, the room was silent and no one moved as Sans took this as an opportunity.

" **As much as I would like leaving you to your own things, this isn't exactly my house** " Sans growled ( ~~ _ **They can't destroy this house, you worked hard for this**_~~ ). " **Now, The host is tired and she left me in charge for your nicknames, My bro Papyrus will be informed when he gets back, All I need is you all to sit** " Sans said grinning falsely. The air was tense, everyone was silent and none dared to move an inch as they looked at Sans. " **Now sit down so we can _T A L K_** " They were all sweating bad.

_**Sans Wing Dings** _

_**Lv 20 ATK 1 DEF 1** _

_**> You should follow what he says** _

G's brother seem to step forward, green sweat dropping down as his grin had tightened (He should call him green)" **Hey now, Let's not resort to violence shall we? Sans is right, this isn't our property and the host was generous enough not to dust us** " He said, everyone mumbled an agreement. Finally

* * *

Everyone was seated and it was dead silent, " **The ones who have no nickname settled yet would sit on the floor for the meantime** " Everyone except G had sat down on the floor, " **Your nickname will be Green** " Sans said, Green nodded as he had no complain what so ever ( ~~ _ **So far so good**_~~ ), " _ **Blueberry and Stretch**_ " He pointed at the Swap brothers " **Stretch? Really?** " Stretch question, Sans chuckled darkly. " **Be glad I didn't nickname you Judgeful since it seems like your awfully cocky with that little comment you made in the kitchen** " He was silent ( ~~ _ **Ha serves him right**_~~ ).

With that the brothers didn't say anything else as they sat beside G and Green. " **Blackberry** " He pointed at the darker version of Blue " **WHAT A PATHETIC NICKNAME! I REFUSE TO FOLLOW WITH THIS!** " He threw a tantrum " **Unless you wanna be called brat by Sans, I suggest you shut it _brat_** " G commented. " **You don't talk about m'lord like that** " A darker version of Stretch said, his eye glowing a dangerous red orange. " _ **S t o p**_ " Sans said and yet again silence filled the room. " **Rus** " He pointed at the darker version of stretch. " **Red** " He looked at his darker version, he was waiting for him to make a sly comment but he didn't ( ~~ _ **That was good**_~~ ) " **Edge** " He looked at Red's brother.

The pointy creature seem to stiffen, his mouth turning into a sneer and was ready to open his mouth to complain but decided against it. Sans chuckled silently. His attention was the put on a silent skeleton alongside side his cheerful brother. This Sans wore a blue cap with a ribbon on it alongside with a gray hoodie and jeans, his sneakers were dirty and his shoelace was loose.

The papyrus had a leather jacket and a orange shirt, on his neck had a orange bandanna on his neck and he had red rubber gloves on his hands with ripped jeans and sneakers. Like all the papyrus he had his signature red scarf. What really caught his attention was two transparent figures that seem to stick close to them.  
They seemed happy as Sans can make out abit of their figure.

Beside the Sans was a young adult, floating with a similar gray jacket, her hair had a decorative blue ribbon on it, she wore a blue dress and seem to be whispering to Sans. " **Spirit** " Sans claimed. Spirit looked at him, his tired sockets alongside the mysterious woman's eyes snapped to him in surprise. " **OK...** " Spirit said with no complain as he sat down on the coach.

Sans observe Spirit's brother, the ghost apparently that was beside him had orange hair and a similar bandanna on her hair, she wore uppercut kind of shirt that was twisted, it was color orange and showed majority of her torso. She wore ripped jeans with sneakers. Like the other ghost she seems to whisper things on to Spirit's brother and it makes him grin.

" **Orange** " Sans said, Orange perked up. " **THANK YOU! WE LIKE THAT NICKNAME** " That gained Sans attention along with the others, Spirit glared at them and Sans saw the ghost whisper frantically to Orange " **I-I MEAN _"I"_ LIKE THAT NICKNAME"** He said as he sat down beside Spirit, Spirit's ghost seem to whisper violently to Orange as if scolding it.

" **We can talk about the rules of this house as well** " Sans spoke, Red scoffed " **For a monster that said that this ain't your house, ya' awfully act like yer the man of this place** " ( ~~ _ **Maybe he was**_~~ ) Sans glared at red, " **Because she left me in charge, (Y/n) worked hard to get to where she is now and I am NOT letting some assholes trash her handwork just because they can't get along** " ( ~~ _ **Yet again its silence, was he really that scary?**_~~ ).

" **What are...the...house...rules?** " Spirit spoke as he played with his cap, it seems to make his spirit partner angry. " **Well, Number 1. You aren't allowed to enter the kiddo's room unless she tells you so, Privacy is something she needs and it makes her feel secure, it's best you don't break that safe feeling she has, Her room is in the last floor in the attic**." It didn't get pass Sans when he saw their curious expression.

" **Second rule, Don't boss her around since she's kind, (Y/n) is the owner of this house and she's really nice to actually let you guys stay here, don't think you can take advantage of it for your own well being. She isn't suppose to be moving too much** " Sans glared at Blackberry, Rus, Red and Edge.

" **Third rule, Everyone should take turns on cooking. We had a nice little schedule that we took turns cooking and it isn't stopping now just because you guys are here. When (Y/n) wakes up, she'll be the one organizing who cooks when** " Blue, Edge, Orange alongside with Blackberry and Green perked up at the rule.The others either had a grim look or an annoyed one ( ~~ _ **except for G, he looks calm**_~~ )

" **Fourth rule, Cleaning** -" Some seem to groan ( ~~ _ **Spirit also sigh in annoyance**_~~ ) " **Everyone will help on cleaning every sunday, (Y/n) has a big house and she hates her house to be dirty, everyone needs to participate and no buts. You'll live here so might as well contribute to it** " Orange seem to perk up " **CLEANING IS VERY IMPORTANT! I'M GLAD FOR THIS RULE!"** Sans chuckled, Papyrus said the same thing as well. " **I ain't** " Red stated.

 " **Fourth rule, No one outside of my friends should know about this, 3 years and a half and we've made alot of progress with monster rights, if they thought that I was doing something bad with my machine, it can cause alot of trouble."** Everyone nodded, it was more logical. " **Does that mean...we're on the...surface** " Spirit said in disbelief, " **Well yeah, I thought it was obvious-** " Sans said.

" **I THINK THE IDIOT THOUGHT WE WERE STILL IN SNOWDIN OR SOMETHING SIMILAR TO SNOWDIN** " Edge said. Spirit snap his eyes to the tall skeleton " **Shut your mouth** " Everyone froze. " **here comes the fifth rule, Get along** " And then complains were fired at him...greattt.

" **SANS? I HEAR VOICES! DID YOU INVITE GUEST?** " And there's papyrus, time for yet another explaining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explanation time!
> 
> Electric fan: I live in philippines actually, in a small three bedroom apartment with my family (Not my own family-). We have A/c but we don't use it after a small accident- majority of my life i used electric fan. I dont know if its normal for other countries >->
> 
> Spirit and Orange: They're from Spiritale! My own undertale au where the fallen humans didn't move from the after life but instead made a platonic soul bond with our favorite undertale crew- I'm planning on making a comic series or animation series of it actually! I wanted to introduce spirit and orange first to the public eye!


	6. Feelings and Soulbonds (Abit of Orange's p.o.v)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Aren't soulbonds suppose to be lovers only?" You asked, He shook his head "There Are Platonic Soulbonds In Our Culture! A Sign Of Outmost Trust and Loyalty on Friendship! It's Completely Different From A Romantic One, Since One: They Would Only Know If The Friend Is Lying And Two, They Don't Need To Touch Each Others Souls For It And They Won't Get Access To Your Memories" He said cheerfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao, Our internet got cut off- But I'm determined as hell to update every 3 days still-

" **FIRST OF ALL SANS, YOU NEVER BOTHERED TO TELL ME THIS?** " Papyrus crossed his arms, Sans sweated nervously under Papyrus' gaze, " **Wasn't really a problem in the first place"** Maybe that wasn't the right way to say it as Papyrus look turned into sadness " **BROTHER, I WORRY ABOUT YOU! THE HUMAN WORRIES ABOUT YOU!"** Sans shoulder faltered as his grin turned into a frown " **I know paps, i'll be careful next time"** ( ~~ _ **not that this thing would happen again**_~~ ) " **SECOND MOST, WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO WITH THEM SANS! THEY AREN'T IN THE RECORDS ON CITIZENSHIP"** Sans eye sockets blackened, that completely slipped his mind. It would be a suspicion to the government if they saw the other skeletons without a single record. " **I'm sure Tori or Asgore can find a way** " He assured his brother ( ~~ _ **and himself**_~~ ). " **how about you greet the guest for now paps, I gotta wake up (Y/n)** " Sans said, yet again Papyrus expression turned into worried " **is she OK sans? did she?...."** It didn't take long for Sans to catch on what Papyrus was implying " **Yeah...yeah she did"** Sans looked at the ground " **I made her worry** **a lot** " Sans stated, " **i'll go wake her up** " Sans teleported to your room.   
  
You were still sleeping peacefully, blanket wrapped over you as your chest rises up and down. Sans didn't want to wake you up but he knew you'll get angry if you don't get woken up after a trigger. " **Hey kiddo, wake up** " Sans shook you awake, you turned abit and much to his shock, you had pulled him close. Pressing his skull over you chest, he could hear your heartbeat, something so strong yet so vulnerable and could easily be targeted. " _ **D-don't go...please**_ " You muttered in your sleep, Sans looked u to you, your face twisted in sadness as Sans felt a tear drop on his face.

Sans teleported out of your arms, He felt his own soul beat fast, Shrugging it off he had shook you awake again. Finally you opened your eyes, it was still clouded in sleep as you gave a small smile. " _ **Hello"**_ You greeted with a yawn. Sans' expression turned grim at seeing your smile ( ~~ _ **So full of love, love he can't give back**_~~ ). He gave a forced one back " **Come on Kiddo, we need you for somethin'** " He said. With multiple blinks to rub off the sleep, your hazy yet shining eyes disappeared and were now the dull color it was two nights ago.

You're smile turned into a straight line. " _ **Sorry**_ " you muttered, your eyes looking down in the wooden floor. ( ~~ _ **What are you sorry for?**_~~ ) He chuckled as he ruffled your hair " **Nothin' to be sorry about (Y/n), it ain't your fault you know** ' He assured. Opening one eye socket he was greeted with a pained look. " **Please...stop** " you whimpered, he retracted his hand. " **What'dya mean kiddo?** " He asked, You bit your lip ( ~~ _ **You're hurting yourself, stop**_~~ ) your eyes still avoiding him. " _ **Stop...caring so much**_ ' You said ( ~~ ** _that stung_**~~ ). " _ **You're making it harder to accept the fact you don't...r-really love me"**_ You sobbed. Sans looked at the floor " **I'll see you downstairs kiddo"** with that he teleported.

* * *

You were downstairs a few minutes as Sans teleported out of your room out of instinct. Papyrus chatted happily with Blueberry and Orange, Spirit stayed on the couch, he looked daze as he chuckled at something. " **SANS! HUMAN! RIGHT ON TIME! WE ARE DISCUSSING IN WHAT TO DO WITH THE ROOM ARRANGEMENTS! I WAS THINKING IF I COULD HELP AS WELL?** " You smiled softly to Papyrus, " _ **Of course you can, I got some ribbon here so if they claimed a room, you can tie it in the doorknob**_ " You said as you gave Papyrus a roll of your favorite colored ribbon.

" _ **I can help as well**_ " Sans offered " ** _Thank you Sans_** " You spoke, " **You guys can pick on who you want to guide you to the available rooms** " Everyone mumbled as they were trying to decide on who comes with who. After a few minutes of talking and Blackberry and Edge almost killing each other, they have split into three groups. Edge, Blackberry, Spirit, Blueberry and Rus were with Papyrus. Stretch, Red, G and green were with Sans. And Orange was with you. " **It Would Be An Honor to Get To Know The Host!** " Orange said, You let out a giggle as Orange blushed abit.

" **WE WILL BE GOING AHEAD UPSTAIRS!** " Papyrus said as he led his group to the first floor " **Let's go and catch up to them** " Sans shrugged his own group to get moving, You and orange decided to stay in the living room for a while.

* * *

(Orange P.O.V)

" **You Seem Sad** " Orange stated as you two walked the halls. You smiled softly at the tall skeleton. " _ **I should say the same about you Orange**_ " You spoke, " **Yes, But You See Human! I, Papyrus the Skeleton Isn't Too Bothered By Sadness! I Am Very Used To It!"** Orange notice you frown deeply " _ **No one should get use to feeling sad every time"**_ You two stop on the middle of the stairway, Your eyes looking at him with understanding. ( ~~ _ **It's a nice feeling**_~~ ) " _ **What makes you sad Orange**_?" You asked as you sat down on the flight of stairs, patting a spot next to you as Orange took it.

" **I Feel Lonely Is All, Sure I Have My Brother, Ashley and Mitch By My Side But....** " He trailed off " _ **Something is missing?**_ " You asked, Orange nodded.  **"A Piece of Me Is Gone, I Guess It Had To Do With My Best Friend** " He confessed, You hummed indicating you were listening " **Did you fought with them?** " You asked, Orange nodded " **Nyeh, You See Human. Before I Even Became Friends With Her, I Already Broke Her"** You look at him in question. " **I Killed Her, By Accident Of Course. I Was Still A Baby bones Back Then, Too Young To Control My Magic And Yet I Had Big Dreams** " You put your hand on top of his, It's very warm " **She Was Too Scared, Frightened Yet So Brave To Make The First Move and Head Forward With New Bravery....I Miscalculated My Attacks And Fire More Then I Intented, She Ran Forward And..."**

He took deep breaths, Yes he remembered that day clearly, the bone appearing under and sticking on her like a pincushion. " **It Was My First And Last Kill** " He muttered, " _ **How did you two became best friends?**_ " You asked ( ~~ _ **He's surprise you aren't freaked out**_~~ ) " **Her Spirit Never Left, Her Soul Taken Away But She Herself Refused To Leave, She Wanted to Haunt Me And Make Me Suffer...But She Change Her Mind When She Saw How Young I Was. She Said "The Young Make Mistake, You Learned From It Didn't Ya?" Then She Just Stayed By My Side...Our Souls Got Use to Each Other So Much That It Formed A Platonic Soul bond"**

You look up at him, he was freaking out in the inside. Did he say too much? Oh Asgore! He was such an idiot! This is why he shouldn't have blabbed now you'll think he's a- " _ **Aren't soul bonds suppose to be lovers only?**_ " You asked, He shook his head " **There Are Platonic Soul bonds In Our Culture! A Sign Of Outmost Trust and Loyalty on Friendship! It's Completely Different From A Romantic One, Since One: They Would Only Know If The Friend Is Lying And Two, They Don't Need To Touch Each Others Souls For It And They Won't Get Access To Your Memories"** He said cheerfully.

" _ **I love this one monster**_ " You spoke, Orange let out a confuse noise making you snort as you covered your mouth. " _ **For 3 years, I loved him and until now my soul, my body...my everything aches to be with him. I thought he did too"**_ He listened closely, for a reason his soul ached when he saw the sad smile on your face. It should be a happy smile. " _ **I wanted to soul bond with him, I wanted to give him my soul and my life in his hands only...because I LOVE him...until now even if it's stupid I still do"**_ You chuckled bitterly " _ **It was our anniversary 2 days ago, I dressed up abit, Cooked and waited for him...He came but with only bad news"**_ You wiped a stray tear.

" _ **He never LOVED me...for 3 years everything I've known, My first kiss, my first date...almost all my first everything...it was wasted...the love I gave to him everyday was always one-sided...yet I couldn't afford to get angry at**_ _**him** **because I still LOVE him...I love him so much that looking at him makes me remember that night and it breaks me, Maybe It Was My Fault, I Mean He Felt Responsible And-**_ " You rambled, You were furiously wiping the hot tears. " ~~ _ **Comfort her darl'"**_~~ Mitch spoke to his ear, her orange eyes pushing him to do the right thing. And he did, He wrapped his arms around yours.

" **Whatever He Did, It Wasn't Your Fault, It Was HIS Choice...** " Orange assured. " _ **I wonder what would happen If things ended up differently?**_ " You spoke softly, " **I Wonder That Too Human...I Wonder That Too..."**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love to make both the reader and Orange suffer- because ya know. Angst-
> 
> \------
> 
>  
> 
> [SpiritTale!Sans and The Soul Of Patience](https://spirittale-official.tumblr.com/post/181806516237/spirittalesans-and-the-soul-of-patience-ashley)


	7. Arguements and shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> despite the title, there is only arguements and just an upcoming shopping trip but not the trip itself

With alot of fighting and a long scolding by Toriel through the phone, She had finally talked about giving the unexpected monsters their own citizenship. " **Honestly Sans** " Toriel sigh on the other line, " **Sorry** " Sans said in guilt, he knew there were frequent meetings for the new monster law improvements and it was tiring. " **How is she? I'm sure this little predicament has made very stress** " Toriel asked, her tone laced with concern. " _ **Yeah bone boy, What'cha doin' to my great granddaughter?**_ " Chara asked in the background. " _ **Can you not state it that way?**_ " Frisk said to Chara, Toriel made a hush noise " **Quiet now children** " Toriel scolded, " _ **Yes Mom/Toriel**_ ".

Sans chuckled " **She's doing OK, abit tired from the situation and from work but other then that I think she's getting use to them** " With the information she so needed, Toriel sigh in relief " **Thank you Sans, You are a great mate and I'm glad you're talking care of (Y/n)** " He gripped the phone, taking deep breaths ( ~~ _ **Even if It isn't**_~~ ** _ ~~necessary~~_** ) " **Yeah....Look Tori, me and (Y/n) aren't-"** A scream was heard on the second floor of the house. " ** _What was that?!_** " Chara asked, her voice laced with concern. Sans sweated as he knew very well who that scream belonged too. " **I'll be right back** " He said as he pulled away his phone, his phalanges hovering to end the call. " _ **Sans you son a bitch, I'm sure that's (Y/n)'s scream, you better not hang-"**_ He hung up.

Teleporting to the source of the scream, he was greeted with a dangerous sight. " _ **I-I didn't mean t-too startle you"**_ You stuttered, hovering on your face were multiple sharp bones, one on each of your eyes. Another were pointed on top of your head, two on your neck and one of your heart. Your soul ejected from your body was dully flickering, trying to activate it's magic but it was too weak ( ~~ _ **That was the problem with your "triggers**_~~ "). He raised his hands and pushed the little brat away from you, teleporting in front of you with his eyes pitch black and his grin tightened. " **G E T  A W A Y  F R O M  H E R** " He can feel his magic exit his soul, crackling like fire.

He was ready to  **K I L L** and he was sure you and Black felt it too, crawling to him quickly, you grabbed his jacket. " _ **W-wait! Sans don't hurt him! I-it was my fault"**_ You reasoned as you tugged his jacket, " _ **I-I startled him, I put a hand over his s-shoulder and he panicked**_ " Your (E/c) look at him, it just screamed the words "please believe me". He glared at Black again who decided to glare back " **KEEP YOUR USELESS MAGE PET OR WHATEVER SHE IS TO YOU FROM TOUCHING ME! LITTLE WENCH WONT BE SO LUCKY GETTING OUT ALIVE"** Sans clenched his hand, he really wants to slam this little tyrant to the wall, " _ **Sans...please**_ " You begged, he looked down at you, you were breathing heavily again, shuddering every now and then as your eyes were droopy. " _ **D O N ' T  F O R G E T  T H I S**_ " He warned as Sans turned around, grabbing your wrist as he teleported you and him to a random bedroom

* * *

He turned around to you, his left eye flickering dangerously, " **WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?** " He shouted as you flinched ( ~~ _ **I'm sorry**_~~ ) " **WERE YOU THAT STUPID? HE HAD DANGER SCREAMING ALL OVER HIM AND YOU-** " You cut him off, " _ **I just wanted to help OK?! He was basically you! I thought he wouldn't hurt me**_ " You reasoned, " **Ugh! You're such an idiot. Yes he's me but in the same time he isn't! I would never hurt you** " You looked away " _ **That's a lie and you know it**_ " He wanted to yell something back but a knock stopped everything. " **If I may ask, Is everything OK there?** **I heard shouting and I got very worried** " The one who asked was Green, G's brother. You looked at Sans one last time before you took deep breaths, your soul quivered in pain at the feeling of your heart beating fast.

Opening the door, You let Green inside " _ **Green right?**_ " You asked with a soft smile, You were still taking deep silent breaths. " **Yes, that's the nickname Sans has given me. Could I ask you two a favor? I know you've done alot for us and I feel very embarrassed to ask this** " He rubbed his cheekbone with green blush dusting it. Your soul seemed calm now that Green was inside the room ( _ ~~ **That hurt**~~_ ~~~~). " _ **What is it that you need Green?**_ " You asked, " **You see human, we appreciate that you are letting us stay but it seems like that we were sent here with only one article of clothing, the one we are currently using. I know it is very shameful to ask this when you've already let us stay in your house with little so in exchange.** " He rambled. You smiled softly.

" _ **Green, Do you want more clothes?**_ " You asked, Green blushed even more. " **Y-yes...that was precisely what I wanted to say** " He muttered shyly. You let a laugh making the tall skeleton's face flush green. " _ **There's no need to be shy about asking Green, I was actually thinking of buying you all clothes. Unfortunately I can't go with you so Sans and Papyrus will take you guys instead**_ " You said, Green nodded in understanding. " **I understand human, I'm guessing you have work today?** " He concluded. " _ **Ah no, You see-**_ " Sans butted in the conversation " _ **Yeah, She has work. Kiddo has to sleep before she has to get ready**_ " He stated as he ignored your suspicious gaze ( ~~ _ **D**_ _ **on't trust him**_~~ ).

Green nodded, " _ **I'll grab my purse, It's still afternoon and I'm sure your clothes could only last for one more day before we need to wash it**_ " You stated as you left the room. Filing it with awkward silence for the two skeletons.  **"She's a nice woman** " Green complimented, Sans nodded " **Please do appreciate her, not many people are like that** " With that advice, Green walked out of the room. Leaving the small skeleton inside the mostly empty room.

* * *

It was decided that four skeletons would stay in the house, seeing as Sans could only fit so much on his car alongside with Papyrus. " **Me and Orange could...stay** " Spirit said, " **Me and my bro are staying too** " Stretch said, Sans opened looked at them in suspicious. No, he can't let them stay in the house partly alone with you. Something about them doesn't feel right. " **Naw, I'm sure Edge and Red can stay instead, You and your bro can buy some clothes"** Sans said to the swap brothers.

" **AS IF! AS MUCH AS I LOVE MY BATTLE BODY, I NEED FRESH CLOTHES! AND I AM NOT LETTING THIS MONGREL STAY FILTHY IN HIS DISGUSTING CLOTHES!** " Edge sneered as he crossed his arms. " **DON'T WORRY! WE'LL BE ON OUR BEST BEHAVIOR!** " Blue assured. Sans hardly doubted that, " _ **Trust them Sans, It's not like I'll get murdered**_ " You said as you gave your credit card to him, " _ **Give 800 dollars to each brother, they can split it to 400 and it should be enough to buy them a months worth of clothes**_ " You said. " **That's more then enough to be honest** " G said in disbelief.

" _ **Hey, if it's too much you guys can treat yourself ya know, buy something you want and not need or keep the money in case you need to buy something in the near future**_ " You look up at G, Sans saw him blush as he stared at your shining eyes. " **Thanks kitten** " G chuckled as he patted your head, It was your turn to blush as you leaned more in his hand. Your soul fluttered in content ( ~~ _ **Stop**_~~ ), " **OK now, let's get moving, it's an hour trip to the city** " Sans said as he started to push everyone to the car. Inside his were G, Edge and Red. Whiles Papyrus had Blackberry Rus and Green in his. " **WE'LL SEE YOU TONIGHT HUMAN** " Papyrus said, You gave a small smile and nodded to his brother. " **I'll be sure to pick alot of clothes for your fantasies kitten** " G teased, You chuckled as Sans and Papyrus drove off

 

Kitten huh? For some reason, it rubbed Sans the wrong way

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans: *Calls reader stupid*
> 
> Reader protection squad: A T T A C C
> 
> \----
> 
> Chapters shortening? In more likely then you think-
> 
> Memes aside, No its not because i'm lazy or losing inspiration. My hype train is still going and cant be stop unless someone blows it up with a bazooka, Anyways. Not so important chapters, are shorter then important ones. Actually- Opinion. How long do you want every chapter to be? My latest record is 1,756 words. This chapter is around 1,400+. Is it technically long for you guys?
> 
> Would you like a chapter with 2,300 words most or at least 1,800 words or so? Anyways second announcement. Would you like a side story? It's like the readers and other skeletons point of view on certain chapters. It's no so destrubted to the plot but it helps understand other characters better?
> 
> Let me know in the comment section!


	8. You get clothes! You get pain! Almost everyone gets clothes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You like hot topic?" Sans asked, G raised his eyelids, "Well that was the store I usually raided" He shrugged. Sans decided to ignore that comment he did. Sans ushered everyone to follow him as they went up the second floor. Black looked around curiously, Humans and monsters wondering around, some stalls had monster employees and customers. "As we get there, you guys can also shop for anything that suits your interest and if doesn't then we can move to another store" His group nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your opinion and comments! I also appriciate the people who went indept with Sans personality and reasons behind the break-up!

The trip was quiet for most of the time, Sans drove as he looked at the side mirrors of his car. Papyrus was following behind as they drove through the rocky dirt road. " **Why'd you decide to live in the forest?** " G asked, his eyes looking at the window side. Nothing but the color green passing by with an exception of some random flower. " **Quieter** " Sans grunted as he focused on the road. " **WHAT A PATHETIC EXCUSE!** " Black commented as he rolled his eyes.

" **No one asked for your opinion** " Sans snapped, " **He didn't ask you to open your mouth** " Rus said, Sans was half tempted to use his magic to slam this fuckers out of the car. G for that stupid nickname that still poked his bones the wrong way and for this stupid edge swap brothers for their stupid comments.

He took deep breaths, clenching tightly and then softly to the steering wheel. He had to calm down, level headed. He's suppose to be level-headed, " **She's nice** " G said, Black scoff " **THE IDIOTIC MAGE? BAH! SHE'S SUCH A WEAKLING** " He commented, Rus just nodded along. " **Hey, Be grateful she's patient as fuck when she's remotely even 2 seconds beside you"** G glared.

" **She's suspiciously nice, Too nice to be honest. You aren't worried she'll stab you and your brother?** " Rus said. " **Humans are all the same, they'll play you around like a puppeteer with it's newest puppet and throw you away like a kid with "** _boring_ **" toys** "

Don't they realize that he's clearly here? Beside them? Clearly hearing them talking shit? " **Not everyone** ' G muttered. The rest of the trip was silent, there was no sudden comment of G on anything or the stupid comebacks of Black. Rus had fallen asleep half-way to the trip and the fact that they were stuck in traffic.

* * *

Finally they got to the mall, Parking his own car next to Papyrus ( ~~ _ **who shockingly got there first by a few minutes**_~~ ) as he exited with the other sanses and Rus. Papyrus was waiting on the basement entrance of the parking space. Green staring in amazement at the mall alongside Red. " **We need stop by a nearby ATM** " Sans said. Edge rolled his pinpricks.

" **OF COURSE CAPTAIN OBVIOUS!** " He stated. " **NOT A VERY NICE COMMENT EDGE** " Papyrus scolded, " **I DON'T CARE** " Green rubbed his head as he sigh. " **They've been goin' at it fer the entire ride** " Red stated. Sans looked at him and the arguing duo in amusement. " **I can tell"** He chuckled. This was nice, Maybe he just needed to get to know them. ( ~~ _ **Bullshit**_~~ ).

Walking through the mall was something Sans never liked, he hated being looked down like an attraction. An animal in the zoo. The humans gawked, whispered and took pictures even. Papyrus stayed oblivious to it all ( ~~ _ **Thank god for that**_~~ ) but it was obvious that the others noticed, Black glared at any eyes that he felt on him. Rus sheilded Black as well, giving an intimidating glare at anyone who even looked at his brother for a second.

Green and G seem to be unfazed by expression but their guard was up and their eyes narrowed. Red was sweating beside Sans, his grin faltered as his prinpricks seem to have gotten smaller. Edge was tapping his arms nervously, his face despite looking always deadly had a tint of discomfort of the stares. Until all the way to the ATM did the stares go away, all because Edge snapped " **FOR FUCKS SAKE, WE AREN'T A FUCKING WALKING AMUSEMENT! KEEP YOUR EYES TO YOURSELVES YOU FUCKS!** "

Some glared at Edge as others looked away blushing. " **Fucking monsters** " One even muttered, Papyrus held Edge by the arm, stopping the angry counterpart from wasting all those 3 years effort. " **Edge, please calm down** " Green said, " **We can't afford to ruin their progress on the surface** " Edge glared at Green " **DOES IT LOOK LIKE I GIVE A FUCK?** " He spat. " **Yeah, you should. Because we're monsters too Edge, If we ruin their chances for a united species with the humans then we ruin our chance to go home** " G snapped.

Edge opened his mouth to complain but shut it quickly. Sans sigh in relief. Finally he got out the credit card to deposit as something fell out of his pockets. Kneeling down to get it, it was note with your handwriting " _ **I'm sorry**_ " It said. Sans felt his soul leap out and crumble in sadness. ( ** _ ~~Why are you saying sorry?~~_** ) Putting the note aside on his jacket, Sans had widrawed 2,400 dollars from the savings. This was the funds that your father left behind, He felt guilt washing over him as he knew that It was something you carefully spend. After taking the receipt Sans had faced the others giving each pair of brothers their budget.

" **400 for each of you, we meet up near the fountain, I'll will accompany Edge, Blackberry and G. Papyrus, you accompany Red, Rus and Green** " Sans said as he carefully picked the group. He wasn't letting any bad influence be with his brother any longer. " **ME? WITH YOU? FORGET IT! MUTT YOU USELESS BROTHER! COME HERE!** " Black demanded. Rus nodded " _ **N O**_ " Sans said, his eye sockets pitch black.

' _ **N O C O M P L A I N S**_ " He said, Everyone froze. " **F-FINE! WHATEVER! GO TO YOUR ASSIGN GROUP MUTT!** " Rus nodded as he went back to Green and Red. " **Who wants to go first?** " Sans asked, his voice calmed down as if he didn't snap a few minutes ago. Green and G raised their hands. " **ALRIGHT THEN! THERE IS THE NEAREST CLOTHING STORE AROUND HERE!** " Papyrus said as he led his own group out of sight, leaving Sans with his.

" **You like hot topic?** " Sans asked, G raised his eyelids, " **Well that was the store I usually raided** " He shrugged. Sans decided to ignore that comment he did. Sans ushered everyone to follow him as they went up the second floor. Black looked around curiously, Humans and monsters wondering around, some stalls had monster employees and customers. " **As we get there, you guys can also shop for anything that suits your interest and if doesn't then we can move to another store** " His group nodded.

As they got to Hot topic, G started to look around the clothe hanger, looking through the sweaters and jackets. Black and Edge looked at the accessories, Sans kept a close eye socket on them as he stayed at G's side. " **My bro's right ya know** " G spoke as he's pinpricks never faltered from the piece of clothe in his hand. " **Huh?** " Sans was confused. " **She's a nice girl, Appreciate her once in a while, not many humans are as considerate as her** " Sans rolled his eyes.

" **We didn't come here for you to judge me** " He said, G chuckled **"We're the judge right? Judging is basically what we do** " G suddenly frowned " **All I'm saying is that if you notice and understand her feelings, Give her a benefit of a doubt and comfort the poor mage. She's weak, her magic and soul is weak** " G put the gray sweater on his shoulders.

He took some socks as Sans watched his closely. " **The way you treat her isn't right, It's understandable your worried but that doesn't give you the right to go and yell at her when all she's doing is trying to help** " Sans sigh " **She almost got herself killed OK? Black isn't trusted, Edge isn't trusted. Hell none of you are trust worthy enough to get near her** " Sans said, his pinpricks flashing with concern and protectiveness. " **Maybe it's because some of us are basically you"** G looked at Sans, his expression serious.

" **And you think if we are you then we could as easily hurt her like you do** " Sans froze. " **A piece of advice Sans, We aren't, we may look like you but we're different** " G grabbed a pair of fingerless gloves. " **Unlike you, I don't exactly hurt the people I care about** " G turned around another clothing rack. Sans stared at the wall, G's words echoing inside his head.

~~ _**And you think, if we are you then we could as easily hurt her like you do**_~~

* * *

~~~~Like Sans instruction, Everyone met up in the fountain, Rus seem to alot of bags alongside Blacks. Much to everyone shock, Rus gave majority of his bags to Black, who proceeds to dumb the bags back to Rus. Rus carried the bags with ease. " **Here bro** " G gave the remaining 20 dollars to Green, who nodded as he put it on his jean pockets.

" **Everyone got what they needed?** " Sans asked, Everyone nodded, Sans kept his eyes on G, who was casually chatting with Green about how the shopping went. " **Some humans were abit rude but other then that the shopping went smoothly** " Green said as he looked inside G's bag. " **You better have not brought cigarettes brother, There is a no smoking rule in the house"** Green warned **"I won't, I respect the kitten's wishes on the rules** ' G said...." **Brother..."** Green looked concern " **I know....I know** " G looked away, his pinpricks glinted with sadness, Sans wonder what their cryptic conversation meant.

* * *

The drive was alot more chaotic as ever as Sans decided to take the edge brothers and the swap edge brother to his car, Red on shotgun and the others on the back. Edge and Black screamed with each as Rus and Red were at each others throats defending their younger sibling. Sans felt his skull aching in pain ( ~~ _ **he didn't even thought it was possible**_~~ ). He couldn't wait to come home with You waiting like a patient ( ~~ _ **girl**_~~ ) friend with a smile to greet him.

The shouting and the threats of dusting didn't stop until they reached the house, Papyrus ahead of them as they finally came to a stop. The house was still intact ( ~~ _ **thank god for that actually**_~~ ), Sans sigh in relief as he exited the car, Edge and Black had stop bickered like three year old's yet Rus and Red kept a close eye to each other, Papyrus took his keys and opened the door, They did knocked before but no one answered.

When they got inside it was silent, " **HUMAN?** " Papyrus called out in worry, Sans' eyes ( ~~ _ **lack of actually**_~~ ) looked around, he focused around to feel your magic, you were still here but it was faint. " **In Here!** " Orange shouted called out in the kitchen. Sans teleported there, Spirit was patching up your bleeding hands and Orange focused his healing magic on you, Blue and Stretch were at the counter.

Sans, looked at your face, It was scrunched in pain as you were breathing heavily, your eyes hazed with agony as your chest rose up and down. Sans quickly grabbed the medicine in the cabinet. Fumbling around as he used his magic to get a cup of water, the others entered the kitchen. Their eyes widen in shock at seeing a small puddle of blood and your body having trouble breathing.

Sans went to your side, making you open your mouth to put the medicine " **drink** " He commanded, You nodded weakly as you drank the water, bringing down your medicine to do it's work. He put your head over his shoulder as he focused on your frantic breathing. No one said anything as the atmosphere was only filled with Orange's healing magic and your breathing and pained whimpers, Finally after a few ungodly minutes, You were fast asleep on his shoulder. Your words to him muffled with you buried on his hood.

" **Now** " Papyrus then took your passed out form, giving a quiet thank you to Orange who nodded. His expression filled with guilt. " **We had you four with her A L O N E in this house, so** "  Sans eyes were pitch black

" _ **W H O   D I D    I T?"**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spirit, Orange, Blue and Stretch: Fuck we're dead-
> 
> Sans: No shit
> 
> \----
> 
> Starting to write the side story ;), It'll be up by the time chapter nine comes out
> 
> Alsoooo yeahhhh new record! 1,900+ words bois!


	9. Charming Little G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their little banter seem to come to the stop when groaning was heard from you, G looked back as he stared at your face. "Hnngg?" You groan, G pat your head, "S-sans?" You asked with squinted eyes. "It's G but you were close kitten" G smiled. You let out a sleepy giggle, G had yellow dusted on his cheeks as you did. "Whats happenin'?" You asked yawning, "Alot of stuff kitten" G replied as he carresed your cheeks, slowly putting away the strands of hair again, "You wanna wake up? We need ya for something" He was talking to you in gentle tone, his eyes were soft as he stared at your sleepy face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [It's here ;)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430023/chapters/41034569)

After rounding out the four guilty victims, Spirit complained. His voice was abit different, almost harsh and sharp " _ **Leave him out of this**_ " he pointed at Orange, his pupils were bright blue as it held annoyance. It wasn't his magic activating, it was just his normal pupils. " **Patience, Please** " Orange begged, " **I Am Very Much A Suspect Just As Much As You!** "

Spirit looked at Orange troubled, " _ **B-but you aren't!**_ " He insisted, Orange shook his head " **Patience** " Orange said with a stern tone that made Spirit ( ~~ _ **or patience**_~~ ) shut up. Sans looked around, You were currently in G's arm, face troubled as your face was red from crying abit. " **You'll all stay in one room for now, Green will be inside with you and I'll gaurd outside, don't even think of teleporting out"** Sans warned.

The swap brothers and the spirit brothers looked at him with a troubled look.

* * *

Sans occampanied G to your room, climbing up the third flight of stairs. Sans slowly opened your room as he ushered G to place you down to your bed, the tall skeleton did just that as he put you down gently. In the corner of Sans eyes he saw G pulled away a few strands of your hair from your face, his face filled with content and a small smile.

Sans felt himself grip on his jacket and as soon as he realized it, he let go. " **We have to wake her up** " He mumbled, " **Can't you wait for a bit?** " G said annoyed as he sat beside your sleeping form, it seems as if your bidy moved as it bumb into G's back. they both looked at you, Sans expression was tired and when he looked at G's, it was adoration.

( ~~ _ **His soul stung with that look**_~~ ) " **She can make one of the room magic-proof, prevents them from teleporting out** " He reasoned, G looked at him again, annoyed " **She's tired Sans, For once can't you think about her health then we can ask her about making the magic-proof room** " G glared, Sans glared back. " **I'm thinking about her safety here** " G seem to roll his pupils.

Their little banter seem to come to the stop when groaning was heard from you, G looked back as he stared at your face. " _ **Hnngg?**_ " You groan, G pat your head, " _ **S-sans?**_ " You asked with squinted eyes. " **It's G but you were close kitten** " G smiled. You let out a sleepy giggle, G had yellow dusted on his cheeks as you did. " _ **Whats happenin'?**_ " You asked yawning, " **Alot of stuff kitten** " G replied as he carresed your cheeks, slowly putting away the strands of hair again, " **You wanna wake up? We need ya for something** " He was talking to you in gentle tone, his eyes were soft as he stared at your sleepy face.

" _ **Ok**_ " You muttered as you rubbed your eyes. G smiled softly " **That's my girl** " He smirked, You blushed as soon as you processed those words. Slowly you rose up, hair was abit tangled but you finger-combed it no problem. " _ **What do you need?**_ " You asked as you looked at the two sanses sleepily. " **We need you to make a magic-proof room** " Sans said, " **We have a bit of a problem here ya see kitten? Some conflict between us and we need the suspects to stay in one place without escaping** " G explained more.

Sans sigh in annoyance, he was about to get to that. The taller skeleton didn't have to butt in. You looked at the bed covers in a daze, blinking repeatedly to rub off the sleep. " _ **M'kay**_ " you said as you nod, " _ **I'll do it**_ " You said, " _ **I-I'll just get my spellbook**_ " You said as you slowly got out of the bed, " _ **Can you come with me?**_ " You asked, Sans didn't know who you were implying as he was about to stand up-

G stood up faster, " **I'll go** " He offered, " _ **Thanks**_ ' You smiled softly, G grinned as he walked beside you, " **You can round up the others vanilla, we'll go and retrieve the spellbook** " G said, Sans could only nod in response as you and his taller counterpart exited the room, " **So let me explain the situation-** " slowly your voices faded as well as your footsteps.

Sans sigh as he gripped where his soul was, it hurt abit...why though? He shook his head before he teleported out of the room, he'll get a check up with alphy's when all this mess is over. ( ~~ _ **It's only been a day since they got here, everything turned upside down**_~~ ). Papyrus held them in restrain with some cuffs. It was just normal cuffs actually. He and Alphys are inventing magic cuffs to restrain any 'rouge' monsters. He thought it was utter bullshit but they have to agree to that statement or else the huamn trust society gave them wont go up. " _ **This neccesary?**_ " Orange rolled his orange pupils as he raised his cuffed hands.

Spirit seem to mutter something about not to say sarcasm with his brothers face, It seems as if the spirit brothers have split personalities of some sort or those transparent females beside them are possesing them to make sarcastic comments about Sans choices. " **Yes it is** " Sans said.

" **Just follow me to the laundry room, no funny business or _E L S E_** " He warned the pair of brothers, Blue fidget uncomfortably as Stretch stood tall and on gaurd, but it was obvious he was nervous with how bad he sweated under that "relaxed" face he's holding. The Spirit brothers were sticking with each others side, their eyes glowing blue and orange.

Sans led them to the laundry as he opened the door, it was veru roomy for a laundry room, a washing machine alongside a dryer and two baskets of clothing that had 7cm of distant from each other. The first one read " _ **Dirty Laundry(Sans please- It's your turn -(Y/n) )**_ " with an annoyed frowning face, the second one had " _ **Clean laundry**_ " with a green heart on it. The room had the normal laundry soap with a hint of lavender and was cozily warm.

" **We thought you were gonna lead us to a torture chamber** " Stretch joked, Sans chuckled darkly " **Would you like to?** " He offered, it shut Stretch up. " **I got them** " Green said as he entered the room with you and G, the taller skeleton held some green chalk as you held your battered book. The air was now tense as they stared at the mage in front of them.

" **You know I was just joking right?** " Stretch said in disbelief as he looked at Sans, " **WE HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME AND MY BROTHER!** " Blue begged, " **Faker** " Spirit muttered, Stretch snapped his gaze to him. " **You got something to say " _Spirit_ "?**" Stretch questioned. " _ **I said faker**_ " He repeated, his blue prinpricks glowing brighter.

" _ **Ok that's enough-**_ " You said as you put your hand over the drawn symbol that G did, Spirit's eyes turned back to white. " **I CAN'T FEEL MY MAGIC!** " Blue exclaimed. " **Because this rooms magic proof, until (Y/n) cancels the spell, you four are staying here until one of you confesses** " G explained. " **That's utterly..idiotic if I'm...being honest** " Spirit rolled his eyes.

" **None of us...will break...you're wasting...your...time** " Sans cleared his throat " **Yeah, keep telling yourself that. Remeber, Monsters get abit too crazy if they can't feel their magic for too long** " Sans stated as he approached you and G, " **Like G said, you're staying here until one of you confessed** " Orange opened his mouth to speak but Stretch put a hand over the skeletons mouth.

" **How about food huh? You gonna really torture us?** " He emphasized the word torture making you flinched. Sans saw G narrowed his pupils, " **The fact that you guys look less agressive then the edgy brothers, you guys cause alot of trouble. If we can't even leave you with kitten in the house for a total of 4 hours, then how the fuck are we suppose to trust you guys to stay momentarly sane almost everyday with all of _US?_ We can't even get along without trying to dust each other"** G stated.

" _ **I promise that you guys won't stay here for too long**_ ' You assured, " _ **It was my fault so it's ok**_ " Sans mentally groan. You always blamed yourself, " _ **It wasn't kitten, you wouldn't harm a fly**_ " G said, You blushed slightly. " _ **T-thats not true**_ " you mumbled, " _ **Anyways...We can let you guys out tomorrow, After we finish eating I'll be back with food, some blankets and pillows**_ " You bowed apoligetically.

* * *

After some small agruements from Papyrus part that it was insane to trap the brothers in the laundry room, Sans assured that they can be let out tomorrow when everyone awake. " **ALRIGHT THEN! I HOPE YOU KEEP THAT WORD OF YOURS BROTHER! NO MONSTER DESERVES BEING LOCKED IN A ROOM WITH NOT A SINGLE MAGIC CURSING THROUGH THEIR UH....BODY!** " Papyrus said as he marched off to inform the others about the little solution Sans came up with. Sans looked around and spotted you, G and green were chatting, He looked closely to see G smiling softly as you blabbled around about your cooking and spells, Green would make some appropriate comments that would make you beam as you blabbled even more. It made the brothers chuckle at how cute you were.

Sans deeply frowned, he felt that sting again.


	10. Guilty confessiom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When I...confess about it...don't lock us....up again, I...I can't" Spirit looked at Sans with fear as Orange wrapped his arms around his brother. "I..I can't go a day...without knowing...where Ashley is" Spirit took multiple deep breaths as Orange reassured him. "She's Fine Brother, Ashley Is Always Beside You. We Promise" Orange rubbed Spirit's skull as his other hand held his cap. "I can't say about promises" Sans looked at Spirit who begun to panic again. "Sans!" You glared as you put a hand at Spirit's tense shoulders. "I..I can't! I don't want too!...I..I'll tell you everything..please just don't...don't bring me back there" Spirit gripped Orange's leather jacket, his pupils shaking as he looked at Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might have been abit rushed :(

Dinner was eventful per say, at first it was silent as none spoke a word. " **So we gonna ignore the fact that little mage here can make a magic-proof room? And can basically use that against us?** " Red commented with a sneer, beside Sans was you, who tried to sink deeper into the wooden chair. " **I CAN SEE WHY THE FOUR GOT AGITATED! EVEN AS SOMEONE AS BRAVE AS ME WOULDN'T TRUST TO BE IN A PRESENCE OF A FILTHY MAGE!** " Black said. _**"If it makes you feel better, I'm not that type of mage, I won't trap you guys**_ " You assured nervously, Edge scoffed. **"THEY ALL SAY THAT! MONSTERS, HUMANS THEIR ALL THE FUCKING SAME, THEY'LL STAB YOU IN THE SPINAL CORD JUST AS SOON AS THEY GET A CHANCE! YOUR KIND IS VERY KNOWN FOR THAT ISN'T IT**?" Edge was smug as he said all of this things. " **If it makes me feel better, maybe you should shut your mouth** " Sans grinned as he slammed his hand on the table.  
  
" **Brother...Please** ' Papyrus looked tired as Sans sudden felt guilt, he was feeling so stress with dealing with the others and you ( ~~ _ **G especially**_~~ ). He didn't even try to think how Papyrus felt in this situation, " **I think this conversation ends now** " G stated, Red scoffed at his ordering tone. "T **his converstion is just gettin' startd crack face, I ain't gonna be "relaxed" until I'm actually a hudred percent sure that our mage friend here isn't a fucking back-stabber** " Red tossed a glare on your way. Sans glared from behind you, his eyes flaring a dangerous blue as the mist covered the right pupil. Red seem to flinch at this before he faced the taller counterpart. " _ **Please don't fight**_ " You said as you grabbed G's jacket, G looked at you with a troubled look. " _ **Please, theres no need for violence**_ " You begged as you look up to G's white prinpricks. You were close to G's arm ( ~~ _ **Too close for his liking actually**_~~ ) G looked as if he wanted to agrue but sigh before He sat down.

Sans saw Red give a victorious smirk to the yellow magic user as G glared back at him. " **You know how to use your charms huh kitten?** " G teased as you blushed. " **Brother, please restrain yourself** " Green rolled his eyes as G chuckled at his brother's statement. Sans silently scoffed, of course he should restrain himself, He shouldn't rub himself all over you- Sans shook his head, He broke up with you, he doesn't LOVE you, you're like a sister! Nothing more. Sans sigh tiredly as he took the plates. You stood up as you took a tray and some food, " _ **Papyrus, could you help me?**_ " You asked, Papyrus nodded happily as he took two of the plates. " _ **Green, is it ok if you get some pillows and blankets?**_ " You smiled apoligetically, " **Of course it is, may I ask which room room?** " He asked.

" _ **It's in the second floor, the third door to the right**_ " You replied as you started to carry the tray. Green nodded as he went up. " _ **Uh...is it ok if you help Sans with the dishes?**_ " You asked Red nervously, " **Why should i?** " Red asked, " **Because you're livin' in this house currently?** " G stated the obvious reason. " **I can help on my own way** " Red rolled his pupils. " **PLEASE, NO FIGHTING!** " Papyrus stated, " **We ain't fighting** " Red grumbled. " _ **Please help Sans with the dishes**_ " You begged, Red looked at you for a minute before shruggjng " **Just cuz ya begged** " He said as he stood up, using his magic to carry the plates to the sink. " **Lazy bones** " Black grumbled. Sans put the dirty dishes in the dish washer, too lazy to actually wash the thing as he piled more dirty plates.

Today was a long day yet Sans couldn't shake off the tugging feeling in his soul, In the corner of Sans eye, he took noticed on how Red stood in the corner of the kitchen "What is it?" Sans asked him, Red just shrugged. **"I'm guessin' yer feelin' it?** " He said, his statement was cryptic. " **Feelin' what?** " Sans asked, Red pointed at his chest " **Yer soul, it's getting stingy. Your magic is basically all over the place with yer human going around with G, she couldn't notice it since she was occupied"**. " **She isn't my human, she isn't my anything. Me and her are friends and nothing more"** Sans said as he closed the dish washer, ' **Yer not such a great liar when yer face with yourself Vanilla, Can basically smell the bullshit with those words that's coming out of your mouth" Red rolled his eyes, "Getting defensive, going all feral and also taking it abit far with lockin' up those swap brothers with Spirit and Orange** " Red counted off, " **Awefully protective to be just friends** " Sans sweated nervously as he growled.

" **You're all a danger to her, She's...** " Sans looked at the ground, he knew many things about you. You were naive, kind...a broken soul and HP that's too low for any human but he couldn't say that infront of Red. Sans doesn't trust him yet ( ~~ _ **At all actually, if he was being honest**_~~ ) " **She's what vanilla**?" Red dared him to say it, he wanted to know more information about you. Sans gave the sharped tooth skeleton a glare, " **Important, unless you don't want to be trapped down again, I suggest all of you fuck off** " Sans teleported out of the kitchen.

He was partly lying about that, Yes you were important. Having been friends with many monsters and earning the hearts of everyone around you. Not to mention the fact that you and him (are) were the very first monster couple to be shown in public (which earned other relationships to have courage and show the world their love), but if you were gone, it wouldn't change the whole world too much to the point where monsters are driven back underground again. Yet you were still important, to him, to paps..to the kid and to the royals. If you got hurt alot more then just your hands, Sans wouldn't have forgiven himself for it. It was pathetic that even now, He still felt responsible of you, to take care of you. It was like the same burden but for difference reasons, Maybe he should sleep this out. Yeah, sleeping sounds just great right now.

Sans using the last ounce of his energy, teleported again to his room, right on top of his bed as he sinked down on the bed. he buried himself more into the pillow. The more he buried himself, the more he smelt your scent. He remembered that two days before the whole break up, you had snuck into his room claiming to have a nightmare. The pillow smelt of lavender and honey. The smell of your shampoo, Sans had a small blush dusted on his cheek when he remembered the way the moonlight shined behind you, your sleep eyes holding adoration to him..Sans didn't realize he had fallen asleep, his soul crying out at your missing presence beside him.

* * *

Sans blinked as he groan, the sunlight hitting his face like a big ass "good fucking morning" to him. Sans used his magic to draw the curtains close as he slowly got up, He stretched his bones abit, Unlike some monsters who don't need to stretch their bodies, more physical ones like his own kind needed it. Their bones are moving thanks to using small amouns of magic to move it but it can cost some aching when they fall asleep since their still using some tints of magic despite having to rest. Sans slowly got out of bed, his skull still jumbled with sleep as he lazily got out of the room. Paps would likely be awake and if the other three are like him, they could be awake too. Sans yawned again as he approached the kitchen. Much to his shock, Spirit and Orange were leaning on the counter, Blue was sitting on top of it as Stretch rubbing his back.

Spirit and Blue look visibly shaken as you and Green were making some hot chocolate and coffee. " **Green...(Y/n)** " Sans slowly spoke, his pupils long gone as he stared at the Spirit and Swap brothers. " _ **We got them out early since Green said that Spirit would confess, Blue and him have been gravely affected without magic. Blue was crying and Spirit was shouting for someone named Ashley to stop the spell**_ " You explained. " **Sans** " Green narrowed his eye sockets, " **It isn't nice...The magic-proof room Idea, It looks as if Spirit was ready to smash his skull to the ground** " He was scolding him, Sans glanced the the pair of brothers then at Green. " **Alright then** " He said with a shrug, He begun to approach the Spirit brothers, yet again the transparent female was there beside him. Whispering words that seem to slowly calm Spirit down alongside with Orange reassurance.  
  
Stretch looked at Spirit with an unreadable expression, The ghost beside Spirit seem to have glared at the tall skeleton, her eyes looking sharp and seething with anger..then those eyes looked at Sans, alongside with other pairs of those. " **When I...confess about it...don't lock us....up again, I...I can't** " Spirit looked at Sans with fear as Orange wrapped his arms around his brother. **"I..I can't go a day...without knowing...where Ashley is** " Spirit took multiple deep breaths as Orange reassured him.  " **She's Fine Brother, Ashley Is Always Beside You. We Promise** " Orange rubbed Spirit's skull as his other hand held his cap. " **I can't say about promises** " Sans looked at Spirit who begun to panic again. " _ **Sans!**_ " You glared as you put a hand at Spirit's tense shoulders. " **I..I can't! I don't want too!...I..I'll tell you everything..please just don't...don't bring me back there** " Spirit gripped Orange's leather jacket, his pupils shaking as he looked at Sans.

" **Alright** ' Sans felt a pang of guilt at Spirit's expression, it was the first expression he's seen from the tired skeleton, Orange expression also made Sans even more guilty ( ~~ _ **seeing as he looked exactly like Papyrus and is actually him**_~~ ). His expression was Anger and sadness. Anger to him and Sadness likely to his panicking brother.  
You didn't give a single glance to Sans afterwards as you gave Orange and Spirit a mug of chocolate. " _ **Here**_ " You said softly as you gave the mug to Spirit's shaking hands, " _ **This could calm you down**_ " You hummed, Spirit nodded as he slowly sipped the mug. His tense shoulders relaxing abit as he leaned on Orange, who had given you a thankful look for calming down his older brother, " **Here you go!** " Green had given the swap brothers a nice steaming cup of coffee. **"Thank You!** " Blue said as he sipped the coffee, his expression relaxing as he did.

Spirit then walked to Sans, they were 1cm apart from each other, Spirit's expression was calm, his white pupils were tired as usual and the ghost beside him had this scary expression on Sans, almost as if she had very bad intentions in her mind. " **Let's talk now...** " He said as he pushed Sans to the dinning area, Orange and the swap brothers had followed soon after. Sans had guess you and Green have stayed in the kitchen, he was grateful for it seeing as he didn't want to stress you any further.

* * *

" **It was all our fault...Orange wasn't involve...he was only healing (Y/n)'s hands...because I attacked...her** " Spirit spoke, Orange was still rubbing his brothers arm, keeping the tired skeleton calmed down. " **Wait...if Orange isn't the one involved does that mean Blueberry was?** " Sans questioned. Spirit was going to say something until Stretch put a hand on his mouth. " **Nope, My brother wasn't involve with any of this bullshit** " Stretch answered. Orange glared at Stretch " **You Of All People Know He Was! Sans, Blueberry Was The One Who Caused This In The First Place!** " Orange spoke as Blue shot out of his chair in shock. " **NO I DIDN'T!** " Blue sniffled as he was starting to cry from the accusation. Spirit forced Stretch hand down, glaring at the small skeleton, " **Stop acting, your...crocodile tears aren't...going to work...on us or...him** " Sans slammed his hands on the table.

He really needs to do more house rules now. " **You two** " Sans glared at the swap brothers, ' **Shut up, Spirit you can continue** " Spirit nodded, satisfied with this as Stretch glared harder. **"Blueberry was going around the rooms....He went to (Y/n)'s room as well when she was....with my brother teaching him...how to cook** " Sans looked at Orange in confirmation, he nodded at confirmation when he spotted Sans giving him a look. " **I had found him out...when I was trying to get use...to the large house....He said "Arent you curious on what type...of mage she is? And why her...LV is very high?..." At first I was considering it...but I remember the rules...Me and Orange....hate breaking...house rules since Mitch said...it's impolite** " Sans had remembered that number one rule about not entering your room.

He was satisfied knowing that Spirit and Orange stick to it, " **Then (Y/n) spotted us...Blue had her dairy on his hands...already, I wanted to explain to her but...Blue started to drag me along when he ran....She chased after us** " No wonder you were breathing heavily when they found you " **and she used her magic on blue....Stretch was actually...headed to his room...then he saw what happened and slammed her to the wall...I didn't know what to do...I panicked when Stretch started to yell...** " Spirit fidget uncomfortably as Orange rubbed his skull this time as his tense body relaxed again.

 **"I then summoned some bones...and stabbed her hands...Orange made me snap out of it...because I had almost put her HP...in the line** " Sans stayed still after that. It was likely your personal or work journal that Blue had taken, Sans had only seen some glimpse of what you write when you allow him too. If it was just your memory journal, you wouldn't have used your magic. " **Spirit, you can stop talking** " Spirit nodded as Sans looked at the swap brothers. " **You two, start explaining** " The brothers fidget uncomfortably, **"I WAS JUST WORRIED YOU KNOW? SHE HAS AN LV OF 7 A-AND SHE COULD HAVE HURT PAPY AND ME" Blue sniffled "HER MAGIC WAS VERY POWERFUL! WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPEN IF SHE DID SOMETHING WORSE** " Sans knew that wasn't the case. You knew better then to hurt a monster, You hated dusting anyone or even remotely killing.

Blue had invaded your privacy and making you use your magic, Stretch had slammed you to the wall and could have made you break your back, luckily he just bruised it ( ~~ _ **it also explains why you avoided leaning on the chair**_~~ ) " **Alright then** " Sans stood up and slammed Stretch to the wall. Every flinched as Stretch groaned, " **PAPY!** " Blue called out. " **Sans!** " You and Green called out as you rushed to the dining area. " **Oops** " Sans had dropped Stretch as the skeleton slid of the wall, Blue rushing to his brothers aid. " **Sans! That was completely** **unnecessary** " Green cried out. " **Just doin' what he did to (Y/n), see if he enjoyed meeting the wall** " Sans said with a tight grin. You rushed quickly to Stretch side helping him to the chair. " _ **Sans, never do that again**_ " You looked at him. " **No promises** " He spoke. _**"Let me take a closer look at him**_ " Geen stated

Sans watched the scene infront of him. It was very early, too early for everything. He just wanted to sleep, maybe he should do just that " **Sans-** " He couldn't hear what you said as he teleported to his room again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Please read this](https://thefearlessarmyartblog.tumblr.com/post/182127700105/you-must-have-pressed-the-link-if-your-reading)
> 
> now, when you read that, everything will make sense why it was rushed abit. A trigger happened at school, i've been informed that i need to slow down abit, for now i'll slowly edit any grammar and spelling mistakes of the ten chapters. I won't update for while until i'm "fully" recovered from the trigger, i'll still read your comments and reply (and read stories-).
> 
> i hope you guys understand, i'm disappointed at myself for what happened (even if it wasn't really my fault, i still feel partly responsible). but who knows, maybe i'll "rebel" against my school advice, i still want to write and continue with the update schedule (especially the one for valentines day)


	11. Innocent soul, disgusting LV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive, more explination in the end notes
> 
> *parsley edited*

Maybe Sans shouldn't have teleported out? He had to admit it was a coward move and the fact that he had done several unneccesary actions like trapping Spirit alongside the other three in the room where they could have gone insane without their magic cursing through their soul. Also the fact that he had also been treating you like you couldn't defend yourself ( ~~ _ **Which was not true, you may have low HoPe and a slowly cracking soul but your DEF and ATK weren't to be messed with**_~~ ).

Sans thought that the rest did some good for him, even if it's already 9 in the evening ( ~~ _ **he remebered waking up at 6 in the morning**_~~ ) Sans had decided to walk out of the room and head downstairs instead of teleport. It was useful magic but you had always scolded him to not use it too much, saying that his magic could get sick using the same trick everytime.

Eventually he listened to you after that one incident where he teleported himself to the wall...It was a very awkward situation that involved him staying stuck there for a week, Papyrus and you taking turns to feed him to help replenish his magic sooner as you would discart any sick magic inside of him that caused the incident.

As Sans headed to the living room, Almost everyone was there except for you and Papyrus, he had guess you two have headed to work but would be back soon enough ( ~~ _ **If you yourself isn't going overtime, he still isn't sure if you are doing that seeing how the situation is for 3 days straight**_~~ ) Spirit's eyes were blue again, shining brightly as his angry eyes looked at Sans', the look was enough to make him flinch. "You gonna explain to us the situation about the LV or not bone-boy?" He spoke in a normal volume.

He didn't pause or his speech didn't lower like the way he normaly spoke, "Patience" Orange said, Spirit sigh as he rolled his eyes. "I know Paps erm...Orange, This nickname system is bullshit" Sans slowly went forward, "I really do huh? M'sure it's a bad conbination for all of you, A mage with an LV of 14 and EXP of 10." Everyone nodded, "She uh came from a bad place alongside her sister" Spirit looked interested as Sans kept a close eye on Blue and Stretch, who was still recovering from the sudden wall slam.

"Her mom was a scientist and her dad is just a regular human, Her sister is pretty normal, no magic no anythin'. Well with an exception of an LV of 3 as what (Y/n) had told me" Sans wanted to make himself stop talking, this was clearly an invasion of your privacy. But Sans was mentally tired still, from the blood, the fighting. He knew it was idiotic but if telling your reason behind your LoVe to calm everyone down then-

"And I'm stopping you right there classic, Isn't this an invasion of kitten's privacy? The fact that your saying the things that she should tell us herself?" G stated, Black scoffed "AS IF THAT LITTLE WENCH WILL EVER TELL US ANYTHING! IF IT ISN'T GOING THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL, WE AREN'T EXACTLY IN GOOD TERMS!" Spirit rolled his eyes "Only because majority of you wouldn't stop bothering the poor girl, She can't even catch a break"

"Just because she's a mage doesn't mean she's bad, Honesty I wish you guys are just like Spirit, or G" Spirit then covered his mouth, that was strange. Very strange, from the past 3 days of observation to Spirit, he never seemed like to speak in Third person, his eyes were white again and the familiar tired look set acorss, "Sorry..."He then proceeded to burry himself on Orange chest as if he wanted to disappear.

G then stood up alongside G, "I really don't want to know about her past, Kitten seems nice enough and she hasn't laid a single scratch on any of us" Blue wanted to open his mouth to speak but Sans glared at him. "I agree with my brother here, I would rather wait for her to open up to us then let the small little security we have with her crumble" Orange slowly stood up, Spirit still clinging into him. "I Would Very Much Agree To That Too! She...She's Nice! Mitch Also Says That It's Disrespectful To Talk About Someone's Secrets!" Sans sigh, they were right.

"UNLIKE YOU COWARDS, WE ACTUALLY WANT TO KNOW, WE CAN'T STAY IN HERE AND EXPECT THAT MAGE NOT TO PULL A STUNT ON US! WE ACTUALLY WANT TO KNOW THAT SHE WON'T PULL A SPELL ON OUR SLEEP!" Edge stated, "I actually agree, not that I'm afraid of a little mage, but that magic-proof spell rubs me the wrong way" Rus said. "So unless ya want us to wonder around the surface vanilla, we suggest you start talkin' " G looked utterly disgusted, "Fine, whatever. If (Y/n) gets mad at you all then don't bother trying to drag us into this" With that the group left.

The spirits that followed Orange and Spirit look at Sans in annoyance (Sometimes Sans wonders, are the others seeing them as well? Or is he going really crazy?) "You can continue' Red stated, Sans nodded as he felt heavily guilty but he can't let them wonder around the surface, Red and Edge can cause so much mayham alongside with Rus and Black. "Mages were still livin' way before our barrier fell, They went into hiding but they had to keep their magic alive somehow without the government finding out, so they made small little spells that science can prove. Made sure that theirs logic so they wont get caught"

Sans had remembered you making small tricks as the magician in Frisk's 14 birthday, Frisk may not have noticed the magic that sparked out but the monsters did. It wasn't a pretty incident since it involved you being slammed into the wall as Undyne was so close to shattering your weak soul. If it wasn't for Chara, you wouldn't be here right now. "(Y/n) had come from a family of mage-" Stretch raised a bone brow. "Had?" He asked, Sans nodded, "Her real family;y is missing, don't know where they went off, (Y/n) only remembered coming back from elementary school, an empty house with no one there. The family I mentioned are her adopted parents" Blue narrowed his eye socket (oh, NOW he;s feeling guilty).  
  
"That's kinda horrible, even for me" Red stated "How old was she?" Sans looked troubled, he remembered you crying when you describe the emotion you felt in the incident. You had wondered if they left because of you. He remembered the age they left you "She was only 6" Sans muttered only for the tension to thicken, "An orphanage owner found her in the streets, starving and begging fro food, money or water. She was dying, no food for her stomach or water for her thirst and worse of all, no magic was coming out", he remembered the pictures, the day you were taken in by the orphanage, you were in your last bit of clothing, a dirty (F/c) skirt with a white blouse that had slowly lost it's white color.  
  
you face smudged with dirt as you had dried tear marks, you were hugging your battered stuff toy. "Orphanage took her in, fed her, treated her with so much kindness until she was up and running....Then she was adopted by her new family" Red huffed, "Yer saying that as if it was a bad...thing" Red trailed off, now understanding where this was slowly going. "At first the family was nice, the sister was nice. Until she was taken to the lab, multiple other children like her were using their magic, adults,teens. Her mother explained that this is a safe haven for her to use her magic". "But it wasn't " Rus stated, Sans nodded in confirmation as he looked at the tall skeleton, "In the first few weeks she used her magic to her full potential, writing off spells in her dairy until one day, she was taken into a white room with another mage...her mom spoke "I need you to battle with them alright? It will improve you and them greatly" Edge seem to fidget in his seat "How Old Was She?" His expression turned grim "8 years old" Edge's expression harden. Sans remembered how you were shaking, looking at your hands as if they were the most disgusting thing in the world, he remembered you clenched and unclenched it as you describe the pain, the blood and fear and how you didn't mean to do it and you just wanted HER to be proud.  
  
"She asked if this was alright since it wasn;t right to hurt others, her mom gave her this sadistic grin and said that it would be ok and if she did was she was told, she would be very proud of (Y/n)...so she dd, she battled and cried when she got hurt and of course she won" Sans can feel his grin falter :It wasn't much of a victory for her, When she tried  
to help the kid up, they wouldn't, when she tried again...they didn't, She tried healing but it wasn't working, She got an LV of 2 and an EXP of 30. She was truamatized after that, Shaking like a leaf while her "mom" praised her"

Black had a look of disgust as he sneered, "Then came the needles" Rus and Red froze. "(Y/n) showed signs of strong magic, they wanted to see how, why and if they can produce it to something..." Red looked around, red sweat trailing down his skull "(Y/n) was forced to kill, if she didn't follow she would be punished, her punishment involved being trapped in a dark room, using magic to produce your worse fears"

"A fellow mage would do that to their own?" Rus asked, "The mage that did the room was forced, He was a teen, his punishment if he didn't do the room was to be chained to the wall as one of the gaurds would leave painful but not deep cuts in his arms and legs and maybe beat him up abit" The mage was thankfully alive and well, an adult helping with the monster progress actually. He would sometimes come to the house to bring snacks, "THAT'S HORRIBLE" Blue sniffed, Sans didn't have the energy to make a sarcastic comment to the blue wearing skeleton

"Her life in the lab was basically battle, get injected or get her blood taken out and then locked into a room where she has to let out all her magic" Stretch gripped his jacket, "And eventually her LV..." Sans looked away, everyone percing everything together. "She had gotten away along with the others thanks to her sister"

Everyone perked up, "AT LEAST SOMEONE IS USEFUL IN HER FAMILY" Black stated, "WHAT HAPPENED NEXT?" Blue asked, Sans opened his mouth- "They ran away together with their father and decided to live away from everyone who had dared to hurt her. The sister eventually died in the process of running away and the father had passed away" A familair voice said, Everyone froze as Sans turned around.

Sure enough, you stood there, your eyes looking blankly at the group yet the obvious tears streamed down your face "The father and sister left a big amount of money to me as I went to live off the other mages that escaped, one of them being the one who made the nightmare room. I worked and worked until here we are now" The tension was thick as no one spoke a word after. "Isn't that what you wanted to say Sans?" He stood upnas he approached you.

"They needed to know-" He tried to explain "I could have explained it myself" You said sternly, "I could have told them when I was ready, what's next Sans? You're gonna shout it to the world?" You took a step back as you turned around to the front door. Sans followed after, for once Sans had admit that he had fucked up. "(Y/n) please" He begged as you opened the front door, "HUMAN! YOU GOT HERE EARLIER THEN I DID!-" Papyrus watched the scene before him as you rushed back to your car.

Opening the drivers seat, you went in as Sans teleported there, "Kiddo" He started, you glared at him "No" You spatted as you shut the door, putting the car on reverse as you drive off. He couldn't think straight as he watch you go, he wanted to teleport there to your car but...he could cause an accident and he didn't want that. "Brother..." Papyrus looked like he was gonna cry, "M'sorry paps, I guess I'm a real bonehead huh?" Sans asked, "Is She Going To Come Back?"Sans felt his soul tightened, maybe this was the last straw?

Maybe you weren't coming back?

* * *

It's been two days and you have refused to come back home, any call from Sans had been ignored and his messages have been only seen but no reply, Papyrus had grown anxious every hour until

"Sans, get here NOW" Toriel called  
Type a message...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not fully edited and this is just a quick little chapter before i am swarm with touching comments about my health-
> 
> A day after i updated chapter 10, My grandma had payed and scheduled a doctors appointment for me so i could get a new insight on my limitation on certain activities. Doc encourage me on writing when i mentioned i do some stories in the internet, she said that it can be a nice de-stress activity if things are going south for me, but she did warn that i shouldn't pressure myself on writing too much when i'm not in the mood.
> 
> After that she gave me new prescriptions on stronger medication unless the metoprolol's effects arent so efficiant after 10 minutes or so. I am really touched with all your concerns and i was very happy you guys understand.
> 
> I'm really shy and embarrassed on asking or even suggesting this but [heres my ko-fi account](https://ko-fi.com/thefearlessarmy), two anons from my tumblr asked if theres a way to support my writin'. to those who also wonders here also, yes there is and its my ko-fi account.
> 
> I had made this account a year ago in hopes to give my followers a choice of support on me.
> 
> i feel so much shame on doing this- (it feels like a shameless advertisement-) but the other mods of this account have encouraged me to announce it in this update (i'm looking at you james)- so yeah
> 
> holyshitimsobadatexplainingthis-


	12. In the rage of Toriel and Chara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Privacy is everything from a mate to a mate, both lovers understand fully well their secrets and promise not to tell anyone, She has given you her secret, a past she had only told Chara and you. I don't know what she has experience but I do know it's something horribleand that she would appriciate if it wasn't thrown around without her knowing about it" Sans sigh. "You shared your secrets to her too haven't you?" Sans hesitated, Did he tell you his secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice long but quick update before I head to school for our periodical test ;)

Sans was dead, he was gonna be dusted for sure (maybe that was exageration but still-) "T-tori" Sans stuttered nervously, "She has stayed in her guest room and never came out after! The time she only went out was where she broke down crying infont of us and telling us that YOU told those alternate versions of yourself her past! Without her CONSENT! Have you gone mad?!" Toriel rambled, hatred laced with every word.

"I needed to-" Chara seem to be heard in the backround with numerious other shoutings from Frisk, "Speak up comedian" Chara spatted, "I have had ENOUGH of your bullshit, You can explain when you get in here, bring the others living with you too, I need to chat with "Blackberry" and "Edge" "Sans couldn't comprehand what was happening, taking them out? To their place?

"No! I won't give you the phone! Chara, Mom, that's final!" Frisk scolded, "Kid" Sans sigh in relief as his shoulders dropped, He could talk with someone reasonable and could control their anger, "Look Sans, we don't appriciate what you did, it was a complete breach of (Y/n) privacy! We all promise to never talk about this unless she can finally feel alot more comfortable" Frisk spoke in a tone like he was scolding a child stealing a cookie from the cookie jar.

"I know but Frisk, They said that they'll go wander around, you worked hard for our progress, TORIEL worked hard for this! Hell even your girlfriend worked to get where we are now while balancing the school life!" Sans explained as Frisk sigh tiredly "Just get here with everyone else, You have alot of more explaining to do" With that he hung up. Sans just stood in the hallway, the telephone still in his hand.

He was thankful you were alive, that you didn't get into an accident but the fact you went to Toriel's house was still nerve wrecking (He was happy you didn't go to UNDYNE'S house, now THAT would be a whole new problem-) Sans shakingly put back the telephone to it it's holder as he started to list off the closes monsters to inform. The first one was G's and green's room which were close to each other. Sans slowly went to the door, every step made his soul bumb loudly.

It's like every step, the door just kept getting further and further away, Finally what seem like ages (which was only a few seconds at most) Sans was infront of G's room, He raised his skeletal hand for a knock but before he could, G had opened it already as the two skeletons held shock looks as Sans recovered faster. "Get ready, We're gonna pick up (Y/n) from my Toriel's house" He said is so casually like he wasn't having a frenzy state a few minutes ago.

"Is she ok?" G asked with a worried look, he looked tired...so so tired, Sans was hesitant...WERE you ok? He wasn't so sure, he only knew you stayed inside the guest room at Toriel's house and only came out once but he doesn't know if your physically ok, "We don't know for sure, Tori want's all of us to pick her up" G sigh as he nodded "Alright then, I'll inform my brother " with that G had closed his door likely to get ready as Sans just stood there. Two down, A couple more to go

* * *

Orange wasn't so...willing to talk to him when he teleported into his room, likely it was because he refused to open it for him. When he did teleport inside, Spirit (who was inside Orange's room) seem to shake as he hid himself to his brother's cover, "He Had A Small Nightmare, Please Go Away" Orange said with his arms crossed, He was sitting on the bed as he rubbed his brother's back.

"I just need you two to get ready" He spoke as Orange look at him suspiciously "For What?" He was still rubbing Spirit's shoulder as the skeleton slowly stopped shaking, Orange now focused his attention to his brother, a look of sadness sat across his face "We're gonna pick up (Y/n) from my Toriel's house" He said, Orange look at him.

"Who Is Toriel?" He asked which shocked Sans, "Uh she's the queen of monsters, She's basically (Y/n)'s new mom" He explained, "Wowie, Queen Of Monsters! I Never Met The Queen Before" It either seems like their Frisk just did a reset or Their frisk hasn't fallen down yet, 'She's the nicest woman you'll ever meet" Sans said with a wink "That Makes Me More Eager To See Her Even More! Even If She Isn't OUR Queen, I'm Sure Both Are Similiar" Orange said with a smile, Sans nodded "You two get ready, I'll go and inform the others" With that he teleported out before Orange can speak a word.

He had teleported himself just infront of Stretch's room, he couldn't trust Blue's manipulative nature with his crocodile tears, he could make misleading information to his brother and make everything worse, With that Sans raised his hand and knocked on the door. He waited for a couple minutes before the papyrus had opened it, his face held the obvious evidents that he was just taking a nap. "Oh..hey" He fidgetted as he can't help bit avoid Sans' gaze.

He wouldn't blame the poor guy, Sans DID slam him to the wall with no hint of remorse (Until now he doesn't feel guilty), "Hey It's best you inform your bro about this as well, we gotta get ready" Sans said with a shrug as Stretch gaze finally looked at him, "For what?" he asked, "Gonna go to Toriel's house, She said we should pick up the kiddo" Stretch had looked at him in a unknown expression.

"You sure your ready to face her?" He asked as Sans' looked at him with his pinpricks seemingly got smaller but soon he recovered from it "What'dya mean?" Sans huffed, "You two had a fight right in front of us, I'm sure she basically hates your guts for "spilling the beanz" and I'm sure your guilty to the point you won't look at her" Sans hated how all of those were true, He can't bring himself to look at you, not without a chance seeing that betrayed and angry expression shot at him.

Never in his life would he have thought about that expression being given to him, he was always used with the goofy smiles and adoring expressions and...."Naw, I'll be fine, just go inform your bro while I tell the rest about it" Stretch looked trouble before he sigh in defeat "Alright then" With that Sans teleported away

When he got to Black's door, he knew it would be difficult to convince the brat to come with him but if there was some miracle (which wasn't possible) He would comply it would make things easier for him. Sans had knocked twice on the door before it was roughly opened, "WHAT IS IT- OH IT'S YOU" Black sneered, Sans gave a fake chuckle as he did some jazz hands "Yep, It's "me"" Black rolled his eyes "STATE YOUR BUSINESS!" He demanded. "Gonna need to get ready, Toriel want's us to pick the kiddo up" Black seem to stiffen abit by the mention of Toriel's name, only to relax as if he was convincing himself about something.

"AND WHY SHOULD 'I' COMPLY TO THIS?" Asked the shorter skeleton "Because I said so?"Sans' let out a shrug, "AND WHY SHOULD I FOLLOW A PATHETIC MONSTER LIKE YOU-" Sans had his eye sockets darken, "Look Black, I had enough of your bratty attitude, so you either follow or it's not me who will drag you there it's going to be the QUEEN herself and buddy, you won't like when it's going to be her that marches here" That was enough to make Black nod, Sans had his pinpricks back.

with a much more laidback grin he let out a chuckle "Good, Tell your bro as well about this, I'm sure he'll listen to you more" With that he was off again, leaving a shaken Black with unhealthy memories.

* * *

It didn't take long actually, Red cooperated alongside Edge, both had a uneasy expression in their faces that Sans doesn't know why, he also informed Papyrus about this, His brother was estated to say at least saying that it was good that you were safe and sound, and in Toriel's house at that! His brother was convince that you are perfectly healthy and is ready to go home.

Sans decided to take the car, he wanted to teleport but he's been doing that non-stop for the whole day, he can't risk teleporting one of the skeletons to a cliff or a waterfall (with himself at that matter) with his unstable magic. "Green, Blue, Orange and Spirit will be in Papyrus car. Black, Rus, Edge, Red, Stretch and G will be with me on the mini van' Stretch raised a brow, "Why didn't you take the mini van for the shopping trip, "Slipped out of my mind that it was there, Just wanted to trip to be over with" He shrugged, Stretch sigh as he took the explanation that was given to him, no use trying to be picky.

Papyrus had led his group to his car, Green was in the front seat as Blue, Spirit and Orange were in the back seat. "You go on ahead bro" Papyrus nodded as he started up the car, putting it on reverse to avoid colliding with the mini van as he set off. Sans juggled the keys before he opened the driver's seat, opening the other locks of the doors as G opened it. He had went to the drivers seat as Black and Rus went to the back of  
Them, Stretch seated next to the brotners as Edge and Red took the third seats way back in the car.

* * *

 

Sans had stopped the van as he entered the large lodge, it was abit smaller then your house but it was still big. The others followed silently as Sans knocked on the door, Everyone waited as the door opened. "Finally you all are here" the rest stared at the kind goat woman infront of them, dressed in the traditional robes of the royal dreemur family, "Heya Tori" He sweated as Toriel send a glare on his way "She's waiting upstairs, please do come in" With that Toriel stepped aside as she ushered the skeletons to come inside, all were hesistant but slowly got inside. Stretch was the first one to enter, gretting the queen with a bow.

"Oh no, there is no need for formalities there" Toriel blushed as she shook her hands, "I may be a queen here but that doesn't change the fact that we are all in the same level in some way" Stretch nodded as he rubbed his skull, "Sans please do follow me, Frisk is talking to her right now, but I think me and my daugther need to have a talk with you" She whispered when Sans stood beside her. "You guys wait here, Papyrus can lead you to the living room" Papyrus let out strings of nyehehe's before he led the others to the living room.

Sans had been led to the study room where Chara sat on one of the chairs, a book in hand as she silently read, her hair was still the same like in the underground, short and well kept. Her red eyes darting back and forth to readthe letters ingrave in the book. "It's best if I start talking first huh?" Chara asked as she sipped her tea, putting down the cup as her eyes closed when she snapped the book close. It echoed around the room, despite it being filled with book shelves and books all around, the silence had caused a room to have an echo.

"Sit Sans" Toriel said as she sat down beside Chara, He really didn't want to do this but he also owed the two royalties an explanation. Sans now seated between the two intimidating females "As a mate you should really respect my great grand daugther's privacy, You swore to that Sans" Chara glared, "I understand that you don't want those other skeletons to walk around like they own the surface but that doesn't excuse you to tell them about her past that by all means had been a very obvious sensative subject to her" Chara continued to blabble as Sans just wanted to sink in his jacket in shame.

"Privacy is everything from a mate to a mate, both lovers understand fully well their secrets and promise not to tell anyone, She has given you her secret, a past she had only told Chara and you. I don't know what she has experience but I do know it's something horribleand that she would appriciate if it wasn't thrown around without her knowing about it" Sans sigh. "You shared your secrets to her too haven't you?" Sans hesitated, Did he tell you his secrets.

He didn't..he never told you anything about the resets, the geneocide routes and the fact that under your chin, you have been doing whatever you were doing in the surface over and over again, yet despite that, you have shared yours as if fully trusting him (well you aren't trusting him now-) even if He didn't share his, you were perfectly content. "No" He spoke, Chara's expression harden, she knows his secrets, She didn't cause it but she was a part from it. "Why didn't you" She spoke in a hush tone.

"Because...I never loved her" The statement itself had cost the two females to be silent, "What do you mean you don't love her?" Toriel asked, wanting confirmation "I COULDN'T love her, I just couldn't. She's a great woman Tori, but I just can't seem to force myself to see her romantically, she's not meant for me" Chara slowly marched back to the table as she slammed her hand to it, "So you've led her on for 3 yEARs?!" She shreeked, yep that was an expected reaction.

Chara's eyes for bloodshot, black goo falling down her eyes and face with her eyes adorning red angry pupils. "Guys" Someone spoke behind them, It was you. Your looked.....shitty in the most words, You hair was tied into a messy bun as you wore one of Frisk sweathers that seem too big for you despite the teen being 17 and you being in your early 20's. You face just screamed tired with obvious tear marks as you look like you haven't eaten, "I think I wanna go home now" Chara took deep breaths, "Alright' She spoke as she approached you, "Sans will be with you alright...Just...Just take care of yourself" You slowly hugged back.

"I will" With that Chara had let you go with a pat in the back, "Please get out of here Sans, We will talk aboht what you said in ANOTHER time" Sans shivered in Toriel's hard glare, "Let's go kiddo" he said, you seem hesitant but slowly nodded before you followed after him downstairs.

* * *

You going down was eventful per say, Papyrus had swooped in to hug you as he cried "HUMAN! I WAS SO WORRIED! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONE AND WONT BE COMING BACK!" You hugged the skeleton, "I won't leave, You're still here so that's more then enough for me to stay" you cooed tiredly, "After all you are the great Papyrus" that seem to cheer him up as he posed "WELL OF COURSE! NYEHEHEH" Sans just stood in the sidelines as G and green approached you.

They were mumbling something that seem to make you blush as you gave a gentle smile, "I'm so sorry for worrying you two" You sigh in contentment. "Let's go home" You claimed....

Yeah...Let's go home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chara: Saaaaaanssssssssssss  
> Sans: hahahahah I'm so dead-
> 
> \---
> 
> Wish me luck on my exams ;w; Also chapter 1 to 11 or so have been edited from their spelling mistakes, but other then chapter eleven getting a nice added word count, nothing else have changed
> 
> [my ko-fi account](https://ko-fi.com/thefearlessarmy)
> 
> [My tumblr for any updates and art, you can ask questions about Spirit and Orange as well!](https://www.tumblr.com/login?redirect_to=%2Fblog%2Fthefearlessarmyartblog)


	13. Game night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "BLUE YOU FUCKING SLUT-" Black screeched as Blue threw him off the track, the said skeleton didn't say anything but let out a chorus of myeheheh's from Black's defeat. Blueberry was currently in third place, you being second place and Spirit being the first. Sans grinned in amusement a Blue tried to catch up to you, only to be thrown off track by you. You childishly stuck your tongue out to him with a playful grin. Sans leaned on the doorway, his expression filled with content, looks like no one is trying to dust each other or try to see who can spill the most blood out of you. For once...this place feels like home again. A moment later, Spirit won first place, the ghost behind him cheered happily with a grin as you laugh at Spirit's happy expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YA'LL- I FEEL GUILTY AS HECC- how could i miss the original update schedule?!

You two's relationship had gone down hill, more then it already was. You had avoided Sans like he was a deadly virus, ready to infect your body and make you sick both mentally and physically. He wouldn't blame you, he had breached your privacy and told everyone your story without your consent. What he didn't like though was the fact you spend more with time with the G brothers and the spirit brothers more. Papyrus has also gotten a lot more alone time with you which he was glad, he can take you ignoring him (not really, he's aching to talk to you but you avoiding him, it's difficult).

But ignoring his brother for the conflict between you and him was something he wasn't so keen on. Yet he knew that you weren't like that, that you weren't so petty like some humans he met. Sans had let out a tired sigh, which was unnecessary even for him but it helps his bones relax and rattle less from frustration. He sat on the chair as he looked at the sketched blue prints. He was currently in the basement again, drowning himself with work so the machine could be fixed. He doesn't know if he could handle another week with his alternate versions.

" **COULD I COME IN?"** Papyrus asked, his voice loud and clear and clear even with the door on top of the stairs blocking it. " **Sure bro!** " Sans yelled back as he stiffened a yawn, he can't have Papyrus forcing him to rest. Without a second thought, Papyrus had slammed the door opened as his confident strides were heard thumbing down the creaky stairs, " **SANS...IT'S GAME NIGHT** " Papyrus said trying to choose the right words. Was it Friday already? Actually scratch that, it's _**ONLY**_ Friday? it felt like he's been with everyone for a _**MONTH**_ , Sans mentally groan before he stood up, can't miss game night.

Papyrus wouldn't appreciate that ( ~~ _ **despite him understanding if Sans said no**_~~ ) **"WE WAN'T EVERYONE TO GET ALONG! SO I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND!** " Papyrus begun to speak " **ME AND THE HUMAN THOUGHT THAT MAYBE EVERYONE ELSE CAN JOIN GAME NIGHT?** " Sans hummed, he didn't want to seem pissy about this. "Sure" he spoke calmly, " **Maybe...everyone else can get along for this"** He really hopes so, " **NYEHEHEHE, I'M SURE OF IT! ME AND THE HUMAN WILL MAKE SURE EVERYONE IS IN THEIR BEST BEHAVIOR!** " Sans chuckled at Papyrus' positive attitude " **So, what'cha all playing right now?** " He asked as he went upstairs, Papyrus following behind. "MARIO CART!" Papyrus replied.

_**Oh shit-** _

* * *

 

" **BLUE YOU FUCKING SLUT-** " Black screeched as Blue threw him off the track, the said skeleton didn't say anything but let out a chorus of myeheheh's from Black's defeat. Blueberry was currently in third place, you being second place and Spirit being the first. Sans grinned in amusement a Blue tried to catch up to you, only to be thrown off track by you. You childishly stuck your tongue out to him with a playful grin. Sans leaned on the doorway, his expression filled with content, looks like no one is trying to dust each other or try to see who can spill the most blood out of you. For once...this place feels like home again. A moment later, Spirit won first place, the ghost behind him cheered happily with a grin as you laugh at Spirit's happy expression.

" **You're pretty good at that Spirit** " Sans chuckled as he sat down between you and him (he didn't miss the way you slightly tense up) " **A friend of mine....use to play Mario cart...alot!** " Spirit said with a tired smile, behind him was the ghost ( ~~ _ **Sans thinks maybe she's "Ashley"**_~~ ) she smirked and that was enough for Sans to conclude that she was that friend. " **WE ALSO HAVE BOARD GAMES!** " Papyrus announced as he held the board games in his hands, perfectly balanced " **Do you have...monopoly? A-and scrabble?...Domino?"** Spirit's eyes were shaped into white stars as he approached Papyrus. " **I think cards against humanity is pretty great** " G stated, " **WE HAVE ALL OF THOSE! EVEN THE CARDS OF HUMANS! (Y/N) AND SANS ALONGSIDE UNDYNE, ALPHYS, FRISK AND CHARA ARE THE ONLY ONES WHO PLAY IT THOUGH!** " Papyrus grinned. " **I HONESTLY HAVE NO IDEA WHAT'S THE POINT OF THAT GAME! DO YOU PELT THE HUMANS WITH THE CARDS INSIDE?"** G gave a chuckle as you giggled at his bro's statement, Sans let out a chuckle too.  
  
" **Somethin' along the lines of that** " G chuckled as he leaned over you, " ** _G~_** " you whined as you huffed, the skeleton basically squishing you on the ground ( ~~ _ **get off of her-**_~~ ) " **You sure yer' bro can play this game classic?** " Red asked as you held the box of cards against humanity, " **Yeah, Paps' ain't a kid** " Sans said with a shrug. If he was the person the protective person he was in the underground, he wouldn't have agreed but...Looking back at Papyrus, he was chatting happily with orange, Orange seem to be blushing as he let out of chorus of nyeheh as Papyrus groan on what he said, Stretch was holding where a stomach should be to stop his wheezing " **YOUR BROTHER HAD INFECTED YOU WITH HIS TERRIBLE PUNS!** " Papyrus cried out.  
  
" **I Think It's Pretty Humerus!** " Orange stated as Papyrus screeched " **You got a great funny bone** " Stretch fired back, Orange smirked as if asking for a challenge "T **ibia Honest, I'm Not The Best But I Try!** " Orange was beaming, " **Oh put some back bone on your confident's** " Stretch chuckled " **NOOOOO** " Papyrus cried as he covered his 'ears' Orange and Stretch laughed " **We should..play domino's! It's fun...and easy...to play!** " Spirit said as he took out the domino case, " **I thought domino's were for making one of those structures and stuff?** " Sans wondered, You and Spirit shook your head" **It can be used for playing, I use to play it with one of the mages back in the...well ya know** " You chuckled nervously.  
  
**"Domino's were one..of the only...games that fell...from the dumb** " Spirit said with a nostalgic expression " **Other then some..busted game boy...and some chess...my friend taught...me how to...play domino's because...she said she...sucks at chess** " The ghost behind Spirit huffed as she crossed her arms, a blue blush trailing down her cheek. " **I can teach you chess someday Spirit, I'm actually pretty skilled at it and Chara always plays against me** " You offered. Spirit blushed and nodded shyly, " **DOMINO'S IT IS THEN!** " Papyrus grinned. " **Ah but...it's only...needs two..players** " Spirit said guiltily, " **Me and...Ashley will..play it** " Ashley blushed as she had a touched look, she begun to frantically whisper to the skeleton, cooing as it made Spirit blush a faded blue.  
  
_**"how about we do our own thing? some will play the video games, others will play monopoly, scrabble then we all can play cards against humanity?**_ " You suggested, mummers of agreement can be heard. " **THEN CAN WE PLAY ANOTHER ROUND OF MARIO CART?** " Edge asked, you nodded with grin, " _ **Yep!**_ " with that, everyone set in groups, scrabble was played by Orange, Sans, You and Stretch. Monopoly was played by Papyrus, Blue,Black and Rus, Edge and Red" Domino's was played by Spirit...seemingly not alone as with how frequently he chatted to the air and how the other side domino's seem to move by itself, no magic controlling it, it was just..moving. The G bro's were playing some co-op shooting game that involved zombies.  
  
" **Soul!** " Orange beamed as he placed the tiles down " **Science** " Sans chuckled as he placed his words beside Orange, " **Can I pass?** " Stretch asked as he looked at his tiles, You gave out a giggle. _**"Lazy**_ " you said as you gave a mischievous smile to Stretch, making him roll his pinpricks. In the monopoly, papyrus was basically taking the lead as he thought of buying almost every property he could buy, Rus played as the banker, just watching the chaos unfold. " **NYEHEHEH! YOU HAVE FALLEN ON MY PROPERTY! NOW PAY UP SLAVE!** " Edge said with a victory grin, Blue huffed as he payed Edge the price, He hasn't brought a single property yet in the game as Black was strategically calculating what to do on the game, thinking of a way to basically bankrupt everyone so he could win.   
  
G yelled loudly as he furiously fired at the infected, Green fiddled with the controller, unknown on the adjective of the game as he accidentally shot a gas tank in the mist of trying to learn the controls, Everyone was getting very well in a more or less tone. You and Sans were the one who gotten the most points on spelling the words, Orange being third place as Stretch casually spelled any random words that had to be challenged every time. Papyrus had been doing his victory laugh as the others sulked at their defeat on the board game, G had died in the game as he watched his brother scream abit, running away from the large infected, shooting anywhere at sight.

* * *

" **OH COME THE FUCK ON!** " Black gritted his teeth as yet again, his character was thrown out of the track this time it was Edge who did that.Edge let out a chorus of Nyehehe's as he smirked at the small pouting skeleton, Sans chuckled at the sight as he casually tossed Stretch out of the track " **Eh-** " Stretch's 'eyes' widen in shock as he looked at Sans, You giggled beside Stretch as he shrugged when Sans gave him a teasing smile " **That's fair-** " He said as he leaned over the cushion.  
  
Sans wished that everyday was like this, for once everyone was getting along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A filler chapter because we need some fluff for once in this story since i feel bad for making reader suffer for the past 12 chapters-
> 
> -  
>  [my ko-fi account](https://ko-fi.com/thefearlessarmy)
> 
>  
> 
> [My tumblr for any updates and art, you can ask questions about Spirit and Orange as well!](https://www.tumblr.com/login?redirect_to=%2Fblog%2Fthefearlessarmyartblog)


	14. Spirit's hobby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of soft humming filled the void that Sans seem to be floating in, He and his soul felt at ease with the angelic tone, it was hypnotizing, suddenly a bright light consumed the once black void, Sans yawned as he opened his eye sockets, he was at your back as you casually carried him to Spirit's room "W-wah?" He asked with a soft tone "Afternoon-" You said, "You fell asleep and we promised Spirit that we won't leave him alone until his brother comes back" You opened Spirit's room, the said skeleton said crossed-wise on the floor, a unfinished stuff-toy on his skeletal hands that were held with such care as he sewed the head gently, giving it a focused pinprick as he did. "Hey" you greeted softly, Spirit jumped abit but calmed down when he noticed it was just you and Sans "Hey.." He greeted back "I guess you found my sewing kit" You then gently threw Sans in the bed which he replied with an amuse snort, you rolled your eyes as you walked to Spirit's side sitting beside him "Sorry..I found it..so I" you pat his skull which had his cap on top, "It's fine but please ask next time" Spirit beamed as he nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya'll getting a double update cuz i feel like a horrible author for missing the original deadline :'(

A few days have passed since game night, It seem to lift whatever mood everyone has as Black and Edge's threatening banners to dust each other has turned playful, amusing themselves with every threat the other passed on, Spirit and Orange became more social, opening to others about their world mostly to Papyrus who was eager to learn all about how their underground is like. Sans noticed how they were different when it come to talking about their live. Orange would blabble about almost everything if it weren't for Spirit nudging him or he suddenly stared of to space, his eye sockets thinning as an expression of dread Spirit would talk about his life and some knock knock jokes that sends Blue, Edge, Black and Papyrus in a screeching cry as they covered their 'ears'. Yet he keeps this friend of his anonymous, he never told her name or what she looks like, only talking about what they do together yet he spoke in a softer tone, keeping it away from Orange hearing distance (It could be the resets since he only spoke like that with Stretch, Rus and Red) He would also stare abit, pausing more then necessary before he expertly change the subject.  
  
With you, the brothers seem shy and hesitant to tell you about their life in their universe. Spirit would stutter more and hide his face with a faded blue blush, Orange would fiddle his scarf and avoid eye contact blushing faded orange as he lets out nervous laughter in every sentence. Sans couldn't help but be satisfied by this, he expected them to be more confident like G who likes to casually give you a side hug or Green who would casually sit down beside you and talk all about healing magic and books. But then again, even if they were him and his brother, they came from a different universe, an exact copy of theirs but that doesn't mean the people themselves are the same (He can't imagine himself being energetic, close off nor can he imagine Papyrus to be lazy or very very narcissistic) Sans fiddled around the machines busted wires, humming a love song that seem to be stuck in his head lately (It was the love song Alphys themed you and him with in valentines day) "Sans?" You called out, Game night has also eased the tension between you and him...It was small but big enough for you and him to have a decent conversation for a solid minute and ask for help once in a while.  
  
 "Yeah?" He asked, your footsteps can be heard as he didn't need to turn around when it stopped, knowing well you were behind him, working up the courage to utter a single word. "Frisk and Alphys said they got the paperwork ready for everyone, Papyrus offered to bring the others there. The problem is, Spirit is claustrophobic, It was a bad decision when i brought G and Green with me in my car to buy Orange and Spirit's clothes, he didn't take it very well sitting between the brothers or anywhere where he's basically squished" You took deep breaths after letting everything out "Recently he's uh getting nightmares as well and can't seem to let Orange go, Orange really want's to sign the the citizenship but he can't leave Spirit in such a state so that's the second problem" He remembers clearly to nightmare incidents, a blood curdling scream that woke him up, when he teleported to Spirit's room, you were already there alongside with orange. Comforting the crying skeleton as the ghost that was always with them joined in. Spirit was giving shouting whispers of Orange name, begging him to stay by his side.  
  
He decided that he wasn't needed there seeing as you already had it covered alongside Spirit's brother, "Yeah I noticed, I can talk to the guy to let his bro go just for today" Sans wiped his hands on the white towel placed on the chair, "Could you?" Your tone was uncertain, he can understand that, if the tension between you two only lifted a little, for him and spirit it's basically like an atom. The skeleton can talk to him without looking at Sans straight on the eye sockets and can handle him being touched by Sans for 3 seconds (13 seconds if Sans is lucky) Orange has forgiven him already but Spirit can only bear Sans for a second before he breaks down. Sans felt his finger twitch "I'll try but Just in case, Can ya come with me?" Sans held out his now cleaned hand, "Teleporting?" you asked, without any confirmation he teleported you and him to Spirit's room, you rolled your eyes as you had a small smile planted on your face. "A-ah!" Spirit yelped, Sans turned around to face him only to see the skeleton shaking when their eye sockets met, "(Y-Y/n), I-I don't want to....go back!" He breath heavily, "Papyrus!" He called out, you rushed to his side quickly, comforting the skeleton by using one of your spells to calm his nerves. "We just want to talk love" You said with a gentle tone (Sans remembered how you use that tone on him when he use to get his own fair share of nightmares) It seem to work as Spirit's shaking ceased "Promise?" He asked, you nodded sternly. Sans hesitantly approached you both as he sat on the end of the bed.  
  
 "We got the papers ready and uh...problem is, the minivan is cramped, I've been informed by the kiddo that your clustrophobic, I can't take you since the reason is pretty obvious" Spirit avoided eye contact as he buried himself to your sweater. "I also can't take you with my injured foot" Ah Sans remembered two days, you took a nasty fall from the stairs since you didn't watch your steps since you were in a hurry to get to work, "I can't risk my healing magic since it's still pretty rusty, I could grow an extra limb if I'm not careful" Spirit snorted at your statement "I also can't drive using it since it can make it worse and you can get hurt" Sans narrowed his eyes when Spirit blushed at your caring tone, "Would Orange go?...." Spirit asked, "Yeah, he's concern in leaving you here and wants to know if it's ok?" Sans confirmed, "It's ok..this is important.." Spirit snuggled more into you "But please..don't leave me alone.." You hug the skeleton "Don't worry, we won't"  


* * *

Spirit stayed outside as Orange was the last one outside, "I'll Be Back In A Few Hours! Don't Worry Ok? Ashley Is Beside You Alongside Miss (y/n)!" Orange assured, "Please be safe.." Spirit said with a desperate tone, Sans realized that Orange could get hurt here, Spirit is tip-toeing eve so slightly on every choice he makes or action, he won't have any back-up or "script" to follow, Sans doesn't even know the aftermath of a reset if it does happen while they're still here. Spirit pulled Orange into a hug, which his brother gladly returned, "I Will!" With that, Spirit let go as Orange waved goodbye before he got inside the van, Papyrus pulled the front seat's window down "DON'T WORRY SPIRIT! YOUR BROTHER WILL BE SAFE AND SOUND ESPECIALLY WITH I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS AROUND!" Spirit nodded with a soft chuckle as Papyrus drove off. Sans teleported inside, a swelling inside his soul became unbearable when he saw Spirit shyly wrap his hand around yours..For now Sans will focuse on his machine, The sooner it's fix the better.  


* * *

A series of soft humming filled the void that Sans seem to be floating in, He and his soul felt at ease with the angelic tone, it was hypnotizing, suddenly a bright light consumed the once black void, Sans yawned as he opened his eye sockets, he was at your back as you casually carried him to Spirit's room "W-wah?" He asked with a soft tone "Afternoon-" You said, "You fell asleep and we promised Spirit that we won't leave him alone until his brother comes back" You opened Spirit's room, the said skeleton said crossed-wise on the floor, a unfinished stuff-toy on his skeletal hands that were held with such care as he sewed the head gently, giving it a focused pinprick as he did. "Hey" you greeted softly, Spirit jumped abit but calmed down when he noticed it was just you and Sans "Hey.." He greeted back "I guess you found my sewing kit" You then gently threw Sans in the bed which he replied with an amuse snort, you rolled your eyes as you walked to Spirit's side sitting beside him "Sorry..I found it..so I" you pat his skull which had his cap on top, "It's fine but please ask next time" Spirit beamed as he nodded.  
  
"Never knew you sew" Sans said, he didn't suspect any of other Sanses to sew anyways, they were all the same yet they were different. But they seem to have one different idea in mind which is either to flirt or kill you (luckily the kill option had lowered) "My friend taught me..how to sew...and knit" Spirit said as he looked at the doll with a fond smile "You seem close to this friend of yours, Could you tell us more about her?" You asked, Spirit blushed as he averted your gentle eyes, "She's uh...she..her name is Ashley" Spirit muttered "She took care of...me and nurtured...me unlike my...dad" Sans was interested by this, was his Gaster bad? It seem so seeing as he compared Ashley to him. "She use to...be a mother...so she got protective of me" You looked at him with a confused tone "Use too?" Spirit tensed up "P-pass.." You nodded in understanding "I did something....bad to her when...I was just a baby bones" Sans saw your eyes shine with recognition.  
  
"I..I didn't mean to...but m-my dad, he...he said that if....if i don't then...it will be my...fault if the underground..is nothing but dust" Sans felt his finger twitch as his grin faltered, The dust, the knife...Chara she killed Papyr-...Sans felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see your concerned eyes as Spirit looked you and him nervous at his reaction but understand what caused it "M'fine" Sans said, Spirit nodded but you hesitated to let this go, "Don't worry about me kiddo" he gave a small chuckle as he winked at you playfully, You gave a sigh as you sat back down beside Spirit "My mother almost said that same thing too but I think you know that already" You stated, Spirit shook his head which shocked you. "Mitch said that...talking about someone behind....their back is bad..so me and Orange left...alongside with G and Green" Spirit explained, You had a small smile as you looked at Spirit with gratitude.  
  
He blushed under your gaze as it worsen even more when you gave him a small kiss on the forehead, Sans felt his grip in the blanket beneath him, balling it around with a fist, he calmed down abit, he wasn't jealous, no he wasn't  he broke up with you because he never loved you romantically. This was a good thing, you not crying and stuff like before. "Someday I'll tell you and the others about me ok? thank you for respecting my privacy" You gave a small smile "Please...take your time" Spirit assured as he played with your hands, "I will" you hummed. "When did Ashley teach you how to sew?" YOu asked, "Ah well...I was just 13 years old...Orange was three and his scrapped his bones somewhere..he didn't like how it brittled...so Ashley taught me how to knit...mittens" Spirit continued to sew the head of the stuff toy, "then she taught...me how to sew...when I found..this jacket...on the dumb" Spirit unzipped his jacket as he lifted it to show an expertly sewed spot "She did this....as an example" You inspected it "This is very professional, Was Ashley a tailor or at least worked in one?" Spirit shook his head.  
  
"She learned it...over the years..since her little brother always...ruins in sweaters and jeans..one way or...another" You giggled as if you were remembering someone (probably your brother) "Then she taught me how to make stuff toys!" Spirit said as his pupils turned to stars, he didn't pause or trail his sentence (reminds him of mettaton's cousin) "I was really hooked! Papyrus really loved it and My dad was really impress so I kept making it" You and Sans had a slightly shocked expression, Spirit took noticed and blushed "Sorry..didn't mean to...ramble" He muttered, you shook your head with a giggle "It's a good kind of shock, it's great knowing your comfortable enough to express yourself about your interest" Spirit blushed even more, "Y-yeah...thanks, people don't...really like me...rambling alot" Spirit confessed, Sans chuckled "We don't mind Spirit" Spirit beamed at this "That's good..."  


* * *

 Just like Orange said, He was back after a few hours, Spirit wasted no time rushing to his side with a hug, "Tomorrow, I'll Take You Back To The Queen's Place To Sign Yours!" Orange stated "Ok..." Spirit muttered as he buried himself to Orange's leather jacket. Stretch then approached you, Sans watched with a critical eye as you and him chatted, which led him to following you inside into the kitchen "Look uh honey, What i did was wrong and It took me a few days to realize that..I wan't to make it up for you" Stretch was blushing "No worries! really stretch" You chuckled nervously "Well I wan't too...Can I...take you to Muffet's?" He blurted out, Sans felt his soul crack there abit when he saw you got taken back by his offer, but none a less gave a small smile with your own blush "Sure, I don't mind"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE GOT OUR FIRST DATE-  
> \---
> 
> [my ko-fi account](https://ko-fi.com/thefearlessarmy)
> 
>  
> 
> [My tumblr for any updates and art, you can ask questions about Spirit and Orange as well!](https://www.tumblr.com/login?redirect_to=%2Fblog%2Fthefearlessarmyartblog)


	15. Sweet as Honey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you have no idea how hype i am on writing this-

"Kitten, I don't think I heard you clearly-" G said in shock, "I'm going on a date" You said with your cheeks reddening, you decided to focus your attention on applying some light foundation. Sans, Spirit and G were currently in your room, Spirit was beside you as he brushed your hair, "With...who?" Spirit asked, "Stretch" You spoke the name like it was the most simple thing, that the person didn't just slam you to the wall a week ago as it could have potentially killed you or crippled you in a way. "With the guy who slammed you to the wall? No hesitation?" G questioned again (Exactly!) "It was my fault for my LV and that I wasn't so open with everyone" Spirit huffed "No it wasn't...it's because blueberry....is an asshole for...snooping around" Sans held his laughter at Spirit's statement, The skeleton then proceeded to style your hair, "alright I will admit it was Blueberry's fault but Stretch misinterpret it especially with my LV and the fact I use my magic, so I don't blame the tall skeleton" You put down the foundation as you gave Spirit your small case of elastic bands "Doesn't change the fact that he slammed you to the wall, it honesty could have made you paralyzed if your spine was cracked" Sans grumbled.  
  
"Spirit hurt me as well, but I'm not holding a grudge or anythin' against him" You fired back with huff, Spirit looked at your hair in shame, "I'm sorry.." Your eyes widen"Oh dear, it wasn't your fault nor Stretch, Blueberry was the one who started this mess. You acting on the current scenario was reasonable" You patted Spirit's arm, "I was there...from the start...yet I still...chose to hurt you" Spirit expanded the elastic band and tied it around the end of the braid, "You were in a state of panic, It's fine" You insisted. Spirit took some of the flowers from your cabinet as he put it on your hair, creating a nice flower braid to accompany your casual attire, you dressed up in a white blouse with a red ribbon, dark blue jeans with red doll shoes, You turn your head to check out the braid, your eyes shining with utter joy, "You did amazing Spirit, honesty better then I could with two mirrors" You smiled at the tired skeleton who had bashfully looked away, he blushed brightly too. "It was nothing...A-ashley always asked to be braided...ever since my other friend....Dina insisted....I had to learn.....how to style.....hair since we....had two women living with us" Spirit rambled as he scratched his skull.  
  
A sudden knock was heard from the door, You quickly got up and opened it, not wanting whoever was outside waiting. "Yea- oh stretch just in time!" It caught the three skeletons attention. "Is it bad I feel horribly undress?" Stretch asked as he blushed deep orange, he wore a regular white sweater with ripped jeans as he was sucking a lolipop. "Yes, you look great, don't worry. Muffet's here isn't that fancy" You joked as you gave a bright smile "S-sorry if i seem excited...it's uh been a while since I went on a date and with a uh well a different person at that hehe," You blushed as you cupped your cheeks. "Who was the last person you went with?" G asked, a long pause filled the air "My first ex...." You muttered but everyone heard it clearly.."My only ex" You smiled bitterly, Sans felt himself feel guilty, of course you didn't let it go. It was a wound that wasn't considered healed. "So all your first are?..." G trailed off, but he looked at your expression "You can tell us at your own pace instead" G said. You nodded in appriciation "Sorry for uh going down abit...how about we start our date?" Stretch nodded awkwardly as he took out his hands "I saw muffet near the mall so..are you use with teloporting?" You rolled your eyes. "With someone like sans who teleports frequently, Pretty much" Stretch snorted.  
  
"Alright then- hey don't give me that look classic, I'll bring her back in one piece, unscratched" With that you two disappeared. "We gonna watch over them or-" Without a second thought, Sans stood up as he took his phone, going to google street view and tossed it to G as he teleported away.  
  
"I guess we are"

* * *

  
It didn't take long for G and Spirit to teleport to where Sans was, when they did appear Sans had pulled the two skeletons inside and into a far away table where the two of you didn't notice them. "Wait he really did that?" You chuckled at Stretch unbelievable expression "Yeah, he was like "I can do this! you owe me three chocolate coins when I can prove that i can be able to ride my shadow horse" then when he jumped the horse just kicked him to the wall" Stretch let out a laugh "What happened next?" You gave a small giggle that made Stretch blush *He just gave thumbs up like an idiot and said "immm okkkkkk, do i still get my chocolate coins?" Stretch laughed again as he covered his face, "You mages are so weird" You giggled as you scratched your cheek. Only did you stop laughing when Muffet walked to your table, "What can I get you lovely dearies?" She let out a chorus of fuhuhuhuhuhs's as she did, her eyes slowly blinking. "Oh, (Y/n)! Who's this, he looks exactly like Sans' Brother" Muffet's supposed black eyes widen as she looked at Stretch.  
  
"This is Sans and Papyrus cousin, his name is Stretch" You said with a smile "fuhuhuhu, I'm sorry for not noticing, My name is Muffet, I'm (Y/n)'s boss, it seems shocking that Sans isn't with you love, he's usually the one you bring with" Stretch raised a brow and Sans can feel G and Spirit's suspicious gazes at him. "After all he-" You quickly covered Muffet's mouth, your eyes looking at the ground with a grim look. "M'sorry but could we not mention him for today Muffs?" Sans let out a silent but shaky breath at that statement, his soul hurt as if someone had stuck a needle at it (the needling being your words) "Ok dearie, i can understand when a fight happens, how about we start with your orders shall we?" Muffet's eyes soften as she gently took your hand off, giving it a reassuring squeeze before you nodded and sat back down. "I'll have the baklava, says here that it's made of honey?" Muffet gave a hum of confirmation as she wrote it down, "The usual for you dear?" She faced you as you nodded "Ah can you add strawberry milk shake to my drink?"  
  
Muffet nods as she walked ripped the paper, placing down the note to the spider on the center of the table before she walked off to take the other orders of the rest of the costumers and of course her gaze snapped to Sans and the other's table, her face holding annoyance. She whispered something to one of her spiders before she placed down her note to them. Sans felt utter dread when she gracefully approached the table. "Would you mind tell me your order and why she's sad? I could understand a lover's fight but really" Muffet opened her eyes only to look at G and Spirit "Cousins?" She wondered, "Distant relatives, their my second cousins from my dad's side" Sans shrugged. "Sup" G waved his hands "Spider donuts look good....I haven't tried it yet" Spirit looked up, "I'm guessing your a grillby regular?" Muffet raised her eyebrow "I go there frequently...don't know if..i'm considered a regular though....but i never tried any of your donuts.." Muffet perked up (Praise Spirit for averting her attention" "fuhuhuh! you'll like my pastries dear, I assure you it's better then any pastries you'll ever taste" With that Muffet left.  
  
"You know the ex or something?" G asked, "Friend of ours, always complained to me about..his problems" Spirit gave a soft huff, as if he didn't believe the lie but said nothing about it. "The spider cheesecakes are the best" You hummed as Stretch looked at you with a smile, Slowly eating his own pastries. "We can go to the park after this, It would be nice to show you around town" Stretch hummed in consideration. "That would be nice, at least I know where to teleport" You puffed your cheeks in annoyance, "You shouldn't use your magic for one thing everytime, it can get sick with it and when you use it if it is, you'll end up teleporting yourself to a volcano or to the wall" Stretch gave an amused laugh "How would you know?" You took another bite of the purple cheesecake, "Because a lot of the necromancer's i've seen use their shadow trick alot has gotten themselves stuck on walls of the ground, luckily they haven't split themselves in half yet...I also used my light spell alot in the in the nightmare room...the darkness scared me and everytime i used it i got an extra hour inside...eventually i burned myself out" Stretch patted your head, his expression looked guilty.  
  
"I'm sorry for what happened, what they did..what WE did.." Sans felt his soul ache again when he saw you lean over his touch, "It's alright...I don't blame you for anything but...It might take a while getting use to you, I admit that while i'm relaxed but I guess I still have some fear of you" Stretch looked perplexed "Why didn't you tell to Sans or reject my offer?" He muttered, "Because...everyone deserves a second chance, it's not being naive it just shows you still have even an ounce of trust to them, it's not completely there but you're waiting to see if..what they'll do to get it back...if a person doesn't give you a benefit of a doubt for once mistake..it shows that the actions you did have hurt them so much to the point that the trust they have given to you has been shattered beyond imaginable..and they can't put it to themselves to it to you again..to mend it"   
  
"Well one things for sure honey, I'll do my best to patch up yours, I'll show you that I'm worthy enough to still deserve this little trust you've still given to me" You looked at Stretch, a small smile was on your face as you chuckled. "I'd like that..."

* * *

After the two of you had finish eating and payed Muffet, who gave a small huff when you used your employee discount. "Make sure your date here gives me a nice review" Stretch gave a nervous laugh at Muffet's stare, "y-yep totally" With a small wave, muffet turned around to face the skeletons who was just on the other side, but all that's left was the payments and one dollar tip "Honesty this skeletons" Muffet sigh.  
  
Sans alongside with G and Spirit continued to follow them, you and Stretch chatted happily with each other. You would tell the fun parts of your days in the lab and Stretch would tell about how his shenanigans back in his universe, "this is ebott park, once a month theres a band that comes here and it's basically a wild party for the whole day, Me and our other friends come here and one thing leads to another, Undyne would be seen bench pressing a couple of adults or doing a flexing competitions with one of the Aaron's or body builders in our town" Stretch snorted, "I really can't imagine Undyne doing that, My undyne at least. She has the muscles but she's such a shy softy" Stretch gave a nostalgic smile. "Everyone is swapped right? I can't imagine Dad glaring at Mom" You giggled, "Well I can't imagine my bro being lazy actually, theres one time I was tired and didn't want to go do sentry duty in hotland, He casually carried me from the couch and really ran there, no Gaster making the trip easier just him RUNNING" You let out a chocked laugh, "Oh my god, I can just imagine haha"  
  
"Oh and then theres only one time that Mettaton just jumped on stage and starting posing, Frisk even joined too and then it was just utter chaos! Chara was saying that she has no connection whatsoever to Frisk and whoever thinks otherwise would be stabbed- the crowd just goes W I L D and the singers didn't even bother to take them off the stage and continued singing" Stretch gave an amused smile, "that sounds really wild, You think we can experience it?" Stretch looked at the peaceful park, "Classic you sure we should continue stalking?" G asked as they hid behind the trees, "S'not stalkin' it's observing incase Stretch does anything suspicious" Sans corrected the tall skeleton, who proceeded to roll his pinpricks. "It looks..innocent enough..I feel bad stalking them...maybe we should go back?" Spirit insisted, it wasn't stalking, Just observing and protecting from the shadows...Sans looked back at you and Stretch, you looked ok, you weren't hurt but yet..."Come on classic, let's give them some space, Realizing it now, Kitten should be given privacy like she wanted" Sans sigh in defeat, maybe he should stop. You're giving him a chance, You aren't hating him yet and you look happy enough.  
  
But the aching in his soul hurts him..."Ok let's go" With a satisfied nod from both the skeletons, They both went back to the house. Leaving the two of you to the rest of your date. Sans realized that he can't risk damaging your slowly mending friendship, he already broke it off with you. (soon he has to tell the others about it as well) so your space should be respected and whoever you go out with will AND should not be his concern, he was only stressing himself out,

* * *

  
A few hours later, Stretch came back with you , "hey" Stretch greeted Papyrus and Sans, "hows...the date?" Spirit asked, you gave a happy smile. "It was great, it tired me out but in a good way" You blushed, "I'm gonna go and wash up" Sans felt himself tense up when you stood up straight and gave Stretch a peck on the cheek before going upstairs. Sans breath heavily, his soul burned in a bad way, especially when Stretch rubbed his cheek bone with a blush before he teleported to his room.  
  
The way you happily gave Stretch a peck on the cheek really didn't sit well with him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader, coming back from the bathroom: so, what did you guys do while i was gone?  
> Spirit:totallydidntstalkyourdate-...  
> Sans: *jabs Spirit*  
> Reader :what?
> 
> \-----
> 
> it's all falling into place, the dates and jealousy (and kisses) are startingggggggg
> 
> Fun fact: Heart pieces first chapter was in my phone drafts for MONTHS- and has undergo alot of changes before it was published including how the reader is, how she acts etc.
> 
> \----
> 
>  
> 
> [my ko-fi account](https://ko-fi.com/thefearlessarmy)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [My tumblr for any updates and art, you can ask questions about Spirit and Orange as well!](https://www.tumblr.com/login?redirect_to=%2Fblog%2Fthefearlessarmyartblog)


	16. Getting into CHARActer as it's getting a little FRISKy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title doesnt really match- Just want to make some chara and frisk puns-
> 
> Hello! My name is MOD chara, You might know me from the story "Mommy?" that i write in this account! I am going to shameless just point it out there because i need more readers qwq
> 
> ADMIN Daphne, the one you know and love, has just given me a nice chapter summary and her drawing because she's sick for 3 days already and is whining that you guys must be waiting for an update and she feels yet again like a horrible author-
> 
> So she told me to write the chapter for her! Now bare in mind that she trusted me because my writing style is similiar to her but I'm not ao good describing and would and WILL probably suck at writing spirit's speech. Now off we go!

You and Stretch has formed a budding friendship that has Sans feeling dread, it was small but Sans can sense how flustered Stretch's SOUL was when yours would flutter playfilly beside it. He notices all the other interactions your SOUL has with the other skeletons.

For Spirit and Orange, Your SOUL would bob slowly as if it was peacefully being lulled to sleep, Their soul would be the cause of that as they would send soul waves that was like a melody, a sweet lullaby that calms your SOUL. G's soul would be almost flirtish, being playful and sending a weird wave that causes yours too shake with anticipation and beat loudly (G seems to hear it too as he would smirk all of a sudden)

Green would be calming yours down, Syncronizing as if they knew each other from a long time. (Almost like SOULMATES) For the edge brothers, Your soul would cower in fear as their would almost beat with dominance. For Blue, yours would almost shake with annoyance, trying to tell it's host that it didn't want to be even 5cm close to Blue's, It works everytime as you would make up an excuse to leave the room, not liking Blue's hawk stare (Honesty, Sans doesn't like it too)

For Papyrus, yours would jump in joy, moving around your chest as if it was inviting Papyrus' soul to join it for a game. Papyrus' soul would responed with the same energy, jumping around as if it was really accepting the offer.

For him, yours would do....nothing there was no emotion, no flutter or energetic bounce. It was just there, no response as his would ache for it. Aching for even a small recognition, it was as if the soul was giving his the cold shoulder, upset for whatever reason.

\----

It was a special day today, Chara and Frisk's anniversary is coming up and they usually spends it with you two. You were currently in the kitchen with Papyrus and Sans to prepare a nice lovely meal to accampany their special day (Sans wonders why Frisk and Chara insisted to spend their special day with them and not themselves). "Chara and Frisk will surely appriciate the chocolate-Strawberry cake" You hummed as you begun to fill the cake with strawberry, the cake was a nice color of dark brown, the smell of chocolate and strawberry filled the air as the two bowls beside the cakes were being slowly mixed by Papyrus.

'BROTHER! GIVE US A HAND WOULD YOU?!" Papyrus complained, Sans grinned as he took out his left skeleton hand and threw it at you which made you screeched in surprise (You never liked him doing that, it gets you everytime he does) "OH MY GOD SANS!" Papyrus screeched as he threw back the hand "Oh come on bro, It'll come in HANDy" You stiffened a giggle as Papyrus screeched again. "Oh come on Papy, Your smiling" You teased with a soft smile as you carefully took the bowl of chocolate from Papyrus, getting your spatula so you slowly coated the cake.

"I AM AND I HATE IT" You finally let out that giggle, your eyes closing as you cover your mouth. Sans felt his soul flutter as it saw yours jump with joy, it's positive energy spreading around the room that even Sans and Papyrus were affected by your laugh.

\--

"some-" Was heard behind the door until "BODY TOLD ME THAT A SKELETON DESERVES SUM SPANKING-" And theres the door...broken...AGAIN! Chara casually strides in, Frisk looking at Sans apologetically for the broken door. "Your lucky this happens only once a year kiddo" Sans grumbled as he grabbed the phone, ready to call the service so they can fix the broken door caused by Chara's knife. (That fucking knife)

"I smell chocolate! Is my great granddaugther making her famouse strawberry-chocolate cake" Chara was filled with excitement as she rushed to the kitchen, "Your girlfriends a chocolate addict Frisk" Sans grumbled to the long haired male. "It's better then being a coffee addict like a certain skeleton" Frisk teased, his voice was soft. Like raw honey slowly being put in a jar from it's hive. Sans admits that Frisk himself has grow attractive over the years. The once thin and beatened up 13 year old he met in the underground was now a healthy 17 year old male, a body 

that showed how well fed he was and the fact it was obvious he exercises, Frisk has grown to open his eyes more too, showing his vabriant blue eyes. Chara has grown too. She was revived as this sick child that seem to be going through her second death if it weren't for modern medicine in the underground. The female use to have long brown hair, now she had cut it short. Like male standart short.

Training with undyne had earned her some muscles and a toughened look (not that it didn't look like one already) She wore very long sleeved sweaters and jeans that could mistaken her for a man. (not that wearing none of those would make a difference, her chest is flat) "Don't call me out like this kid" Sans chuckled.  
Frisk rolled his eyes (Sans has no idea how he knows this seeing as the teen has his eyes close). "Anyways, How are things-" Frisk was slammed to the wall.

Sans stared at what happened in shock. "Frisk?!" You and Chara shouted in worry, your feet thumbing down, The male didn't response but only coughed out a tint of blood, his head bleeding. "You son of a bitch, you have the N E R V E to show your face infront of U S ? !" It was Rus who slammed him to the wall. "W-wha?" Frisk could only utter as he opened one of his eyes.

It glowed a bright blue, his determination shinning through it. "Enough!" Sans growled as he summoned his bones, "Stay the fuck out of this classic, their dangerous! fucking dirty brothe killer what they are!" Rus' hand was shaking, his left eyesocket glowing dangerously that had then intent to K I L L. "Get awau from him!" Chara had slammed herself to Rus, her body colliding with the skeleton which made the two scutter to the ground.

Chara has rised up like nothing happened, Her face hardening with a hateful glare. "Sans, what the fuck?! You said they were harmless...in the most part" Chara had snapped her gaze to Sans, her expression filled with confusion and anger. Confusion at the way the others act at Frisk and anger at the maybe false information Sans had given the two. "They are! Really Char-" Bones suddenly appeared under chara, trapping her in a blue cage that penetrated her body...It wasn't hurting her but Chara and the others knew that if she moves, it will.

"Classic, I get yer sick in the fucking head for the most part but really?! Yer head to head with a fucking murderer right here!" Red shouted, his own eye blazing with magic. "Stop! Don't hurt them!" You wanted to run to the chaos but Sans had quicker thinking as he used his blue magic to keep you in place. "SANS WHAT THE HELL?! LET ME GO! THEIR HURTING CHARA!" Red was suddenly pushed down with blue magic, it was enough for him to stop his concentration on the blue attacks.

"Honesty....can't (y/n)...and Sans....take a break...for once?!" Spirit grumbled as he got downstairs. Green followed as he rushed to Frisk side, Spirit's eyes flared a dangerous blue and when Sans said eyes he really means both of them. The other was a faded outline of blue, like a single line on his left eye, on his right was what shined the most, it's magic smoke flickering dangerously. He was intimidating.

"Chara...are you...ok?" Spirit helped the female up, "Getting attacked and tackling the papyrus copy means being ok then yeah, sure" Chara said sarcastically. "Even here, your still a sarcastic asshole" Was what Spirir muttered, "We should really stop fighting, it's rude to fight in the host house" Frisk stated as he winched. Green's healing magic doing it's work as it cionnected to the males determined SOUL.

"Easy for you to say, you fuckin-" Frisk took a stand. his eyes connecting with Rus. "I'm not whoever your Frisk is, I'm not them. I'm not a dirty brother killer" (Bullshit) Frisk tried to explain. "Chara isn't a murderer, none of us are..." Frisk was visibly shaken. "I'd appriciate that we discuss this little problem if theirs with a cup of tea" Chara suggested as she stretched.

"Kid-" Chara turned around, her red eyes connecting with Stretch who was no frozen in place, "Sorry...you look just like our chara from our universe" Chara relaxed abit 

"S'fine, I guess that problem stands for everyone, Got a small PTSD episode huh?" Chara chuckled dryly, everyone was silent. Only the sound of Spirit and Green's magic filled the room.

"I know how that feels" Chara sigh

\--

Everyone seated on the game room, some of Frisk wounds were being patched up manually since Green has excellent healing magic yet he seems to have not been getting enough sleep lately with how he seems to intranced by the libarary in the house, the big room that seem to take the whole underground floor of the house(excluding the basement). "You" Chara looked at Rus who was wincing when you didn't exactly heal the right spot "Sorry!" You squeeked when you saw him flinch.

"S'fine" Rus grumbled, his cheeks dusting with red orange as he lifted his sweater more for you to get a closer insight on it, "You need to explain" Chara tightened her wrapping from Frisk head, "Back in our universe...we're all swapped, we're basically the mashup of these two pairs of brothers" Rus pointed at the Swap and Edge brothers, "Frisk..Frisk is a murderer" Sans saw Chara's eyes dart as she sweated nervously. "And Chara was that thin kid that travelled all over the underground"

"So you thought Frisk would hurt you and your brother...was that it?" Chara narrowed her eyes, Rus nodded. "If I was the person I once was, I would have actually killed you with that fucking excuse" Chara stretched abit, "But Frisky bits here would probably kill ME and I've learned to take thought on people's other side of their story" You finally finished healing Rus' ribs.

"What's your excuse?" Chara looked at Red who grumbled, "Actually don't answer that, I think I get what your reason" Red snapped his gaze to Chara's bored eyes, "I know what I was and what I did, what me and Frisk did. I can get why you wanted your bone to pentrate me-" Frisk chocked on his saliva. "Oh my chara please don't say it like that-" Frisk smacked Chara's shoulders lightly which made the female laugh.

"How we have some cake" Sans offered, the tension lifted abit. "That sounds nice right now" Frisk smiled.

\---

"So Me and frisk are alive? like both alive with flesh and blood kind of alive- In your universe?" Chara wondered as she stared at Spirit. "Yeah but...our Chara..doesn't have...her hair...that short...and wears...a off   
...side shoulder...sweater, she wears....a brown...skirt and...seems to...have a...mouth she....can't shut..up" Chara snorted, "Ok, That sounds KINDA like me in a way" Frisk rolled his now opened eyes.

"How about resets?" Sans was interested at this, He wonders how resets work in other universes, Would Chara and Frisk both remember a reset, is there a universe where a reset doesnt happen? Or where everything had gone to shit? Spirit can freely express his reaction to resets without Orange or you being here, you were busy in the kitchen, making yet another batch of strawberry-chocolate cake.

"They exist...The most record...we have being in the surface....is one year, we finally got to...drive cars but one of us died....Frisk reset because of that...and...and..." Spirit looked visibly shaken, "He...ruined...everything" The trio could hear, Frisk patted Spirit's back, "Chara would...only be...present in the pacifist runs, but in....the genocide run....she seem to have....disappeared as...soon as they...they killed Orange" Spirit sucked in a shaky breath, "But...for some reason...Frisk...he....he only...ever remembers the resets AFTER...he finishes freeing us, he would...pass out all of a sudden...and then....wake up...all teary-eyed...but uh...lately he's...been remembering recent resets....it's unknown why...it...it just happened but.." Spirit shut his eyes tight.

"It only made all the resets worse" he said without any pausing, "If....if I die...he would reset....if...if Chara dies he resets...Toriel...Orange...Undyne...then he sometimes would...reset for the fuck...of it...neutral runs...everytime...playing any ending that...can satisfy...his sick...curiusity and...and" Spirit was shaking violently, "Hey calm down, I know how sensative Resets 

are so you don't have to continue telling us about it" Sans assured, "Now we know the gist of some information about your universe and it's resets, it's ok...just breath Spirit" The skeleton did just that, he let out a small laugh actually.."We're skeletons...we don't need to breath hahah" Sans alongside Chara and Frisk chuckled at this.

"Also did I...mention that you...two dated in....my universe?" Spirit smirked, "But it seems...like it's the same here..." Chara coughed as she blushed, "One things for sure, they can get abit FRISKy" Chara threw the fork at Sans "Ohmygodsansi'llfuckingstabyou-" She chocked out, her face heating up badly.

\----

After a few talks and apologise from the skeletons, Red only grunted and Rus said sorry despite the fact Black not wanting him too. "Hey uh classic, can we talk?" G asked as he pulled Sans to a room, the other "Sans" personalities following after. "We want to help fix the machine, Honesty Spirit looks homesick as hell and so do I...It's fun to experience the surface but our friends...their there, back home" Stretch started. "Honesty I just want to assure everyone that me and my bro aint dead and that those humans back in our universe doesn't start getting ideas on trying to attack our territory just because monster zone doesn't have their two best fighters with them" G clenched his hand.

"I don't wanna leave, It's...it's paradise here and I know it's selfish but honesty I rather stay here, with Boss and I safe...no one aint gonna go and kill us just cuz we stared for even 4 seconds" Red huffed,hiding his hands on his jacket. "we left...many people...wondering where we are...because one second...me and Ashley...are entering the house...to eat lunch...the second everything...went black..." Spirit fidget, "We have...friends...that worry...so we're willing to...to....to help if it meant we can go back home" Rus sigh as he scratched his cheek bone.

"Like red here, I don't want to leave but I think m'lord has other plans, he hates it here, if...If we can make the machine transport us in and out of our universe, maybe it can be a win-win situation" Sans couldn't believe his "ears". They were willing to help? (Thank stars actually, He doesn't think his soul can take another all nighters)

"I was thinking of transporting my machine to Alphy's personal lab, government aint gonna be checking there anytime soon and it has enough tools and space for us to work" Sans grinned. Maybe this can work..Sans wishes it doesn't mess up .

But you know what they say, never get your hopes up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spirit: I'm speaking weirdly....here  
> Me (Mod chara): *cri's* YOUR SPEECH IS SO FUCKING DIFFICULT TO WRITE
> 
> \-----
> 
> Yo, readers that comment and wrote fanfics inspired from this fic-
> 
> A scheduled post was just up and it's a shoutout for you peeps
> 
> [go wild-](https://thefearlessarmyartblog.tumblr.com/post/182654424495/i-love-and-appriciate-all-my-readers-all-of-this%20rel=)
> 
> \---  
> Admin Daphne's ko-fi account and tumblr-
> 
> [my ko-fi account](https://ko-fi.com/thefearlessarmy)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [My tumblr for any updates and art, you can ask questions about Spirit and Orange as well!](https://www.tumblr.com/login?redirect_to=%2Fblog%2Fthefearlessarmyartblog)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [You Snooze, You Lose.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273990) by [Cryybabyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryybabyy/pseuds/Cryybabyy)
  * [Your Own Worst Enemy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480384) by [Mellowphant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellowphant/pseuds/Mellowphant)




End file.
